


The scrapbook file

by JJJemma13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst I guess, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Iron Dad, Iron dad and Spider son, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJemma13/pseuds/JJJemma13
Summary: The night of the vulture incident changed everything for Peter Parker. Now he is trying to get his life back to normal, but he can never truly go back to how it was. It seems like every villain in New York is trying to kill Spiderman and Tony Stark is just trying to keep his spider kid from falling apart. Lots of Iron dad and Spider son fluff.





	1. The Tower and The Truth

“What the fuck!”

Peter froze as he heard his aunts voice echo throughout the once silent apartment. He took a deep breath, swallowing away the growing feeling of nausea growing in his stomach and slowly turned around to face his aunt. "I can explain," He said at once trying to stop a freak out that was bound to happen at any second while attempting to decipher the unreadable look on his aunt’s face “I err-um well” He began but was at a loss for words.

"You're that Spiderman. Oh my god, you- the ferry oh god" May started talking at a quick speed clearly freaking out about everything she had just discovered.

“No. well yes. May please calm down because your freaking out and I’m freaking out” Peter said talking just as fast as his aunt at the same time, which made it so if anyone walked in they would have no idea what was going on. Suddenly May stopped talking causing Peter to stop talking. She looked like she was thinking for a couple of seconds before she took a deep breath and then she looked Peter straight in the eye and said:

“Stark put you up to this didn’t he”

Peter blinked once then again “No! No May it wasn’t like that” he replied quickly fumbling over his words

“That’s it no more Spiderman and-and no more visiting Tony Stark”

"No May please," Peter said letting his panic slip through into his voice but his aunt didn’t seem to notice.

"Go to your room," She said in between deep breaths her voice dripping with anger and a trace of fear which Peter seemed to miss completely.

Peter slowly walked into his room and closed his door behind him. He took a deep breath thinking about what he should do. He could call Happy but he just left the compound and didn’t really want to bother Happy again. Quickly Peter began to strip out of the Spiderman costume and put on some normal clothes. All while millions of thoughts raced through his head with the most common ones being _‘what the heck am I gonna do’_ and _‘You’ve really fucked up this time haven’t you parker’_ He thought

May was wearing away the carpet as she paced up and down their small apartment trying to comprehend everything that has happened in the last five minutes. She was mad. No Furious. Furious at Peter for not telling her and always putting himself in danger, which could have resulted in his death on numerous occasions. She had seen the news. Washington. That ATM robbery. The ferry. Peter could have easily died on all those occasions. She was also furious at Tony Stark for dragging her nephew into this superhero mess. What if Peter had to sign those accords? However, she was mostly furious at herself for not noticing that he was Spiderman sooner. All the signs were there but, she was only able to piece together the puzzle when she had the picture. _‘wait no I’m madder at Stark than anyone else’_ She thought.

She was also scared. More like terrified. Terrified for what could happen to Peter if he got hurt doing well whatever he did. Part of her mind was trying to convince herself that no matter what she did Peter would always be Spiderman but that part of her mind was silenced by the other parts that all seemed to be working against each other.

Then she remembered that phone number Tony Stark had given her when he randomly showed up at their apartment talking about some grant Peter applied for. All a lie apparently. Just an excuse to cover up the truth. She knew Stark only gave her his number for emergencies, but she was too pissed at him to care or think straight for that matter. She picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found the name Tony Stark. She clicked it.

_Ring Ring_

May took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind

_Ring Ring_

“Hey, this is May right” Tony voice came through the phone “What’s up?” A small trace of panic was in his voice but almost unnoticeable unless you were looking for it.

“How could you not tell me?” She said anger slip into her voice.

Tony stayed silent for a moment “Tell you what?”

"That my nephew is Spiderman," She said half shouting

The other end of the phone was dead silent for a moment before Tony asked with a sigh “He told you then?”

“No. I came home to see him just standing there in the Spiderman suit. So, unless he stole it from Spiderman…”

She heard Tony sigh before saying “Okay I’ll be there in 40 minutes” and then he hung up the phone. May was shocked and slightly relieved that he was coming all this way for a conversation they could have easily had on the phone. She put the phone down and looked around the relatively clean apartment. She sighed. _‘This is gonna be a long day’_

Tony just hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket quite violently. "Friday tell Happy to meet me downstairs with a car," He said closing down all the projects he had open on his tablet.

“Of course, boss” Her voice replied back instantly coming through the speakers.

Tony took a deep breath before grabbing his sunglasses and making his way out of his lab. _‘What has this kid gotten himself into’_ He thought. Happy was waiting outside with a black car just as he asked Friday to arrange.

"Where are we going boss?" He asked getting into the car.

“The Parkers residence” Tony replied while getting into the shiny black car

"Uh, boss didn't I just drop Peter off there?" Happy asked clearly confused but started driving out of the compound anyway. Tony pulled his phone out his pocket and opened up some files and notes.

“Yes, you did” and that was the end of that conversation. If Happy had questions he didn’t ask them as the rest of the drive was virtually spent in silence beside from the quiet noise of the radio playing hits from the 90s and the tapping coming from the constant typing Tony was doing on his phone.

They arrived outside the block of apartments and Tony sighed looking up at them. "Do you want me to stay and wait, boss?" Happy asked. Tony sighed and jumped out of the car.

"Um yeah, sure I don't know how long I'll be" Stark replied before shutting the door and entering the building. An elevator trip later he had reached the door of May Parker's apartment. He took a deep breath as he pushed back all his worries and knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door flew open showing an irritable looking May. She reluctantly but quickly invited him inside and asked if he wanted any tea or coffee, which he kindly rejected knowing it would be easier to get this whole thing out of the way. Tony turned around and was about to open his mouth when May cut him off by holding up her hand and saying "Look I know why you're here, but as his guardian, I don’t want Peter being Spiderman, and I think it would be best if he stopped. I know you made him the suit and you want him to play hero, but I can’t have my nephew risking his life every night” May kept firm eye contact during her little speech which made Tony a little uncomfortable.

“Look May, he was Spiderman long before he met me. I just gave him an upgrade, if anything he is safer now. And as much as I would love it for him to have a normal teenager life and just quit all this Spiderman stuff I know he won’t.” For a moment May looked torn between believing Stark or not. After she didn’t say anything for about 30 seconds Stark continued. “How about we compromise. Set some rules for him”

After about an hour of discussions, Tony had magically convinced May to let Peter keep being Spiderman just with a few more rules now. Such as:

  * No staying out past 12 on school nights
  * No staying out past 2 am on weekends
  * Make sure homework is complete before going out
  * Don’t let Spiderman interfere with school
  * If Peter gets hurt he is to call Tony
  * Tony can’t ignore his calls



 

Well, the last rule was more for Tony than Peter but it was still a rule. Tony could have argued about that last one, but he didn’t really care and he definitely didn’t want to argue with May Parker. “So where is the Spider-Kid anyway?” Tony asked

“Should be in his room if he hasn’t snuck out” May sighed as she put her mug in the dishwasher “You can go check if you want”

Tony nodded and walked down to where he remembered Peters room was. He softly knocked on the door and waited for a reply. He heard a muffled “Come in” from the other side so slowly opened the door.

“Look May I-” Peter said as he started to turn around in his swivel chair then proceeded to nearly fall off when he saw his mentor standing in the door frame " Mr Stark?"

“Hey kid”

“Uh-Uh what are you uh what are you doing here?” Peter asked standing up trying to act as if he didn't just fall off a chair.

“Just talking to May” He replied casually as Peter's eyes widened with horror and his face and shoulders visibly drop “Yeah, she called me after the whole her finding out about Spiderman” Peter looked really sorry. Which Tony didn’t really understand why.

"Mr Stark. I am so sorry I was being stupid I should have closed my door, but she wasn’t home when I got home, so I just thought you know. Well no I wasn’t thinking, and she-she shouldn’t have called you I could have handed it on my own, and I’m sorry for wasting your time with-”

“Woah kid your rambling and I think breathing is still an essential thing to do. Hey, it's okay yeah, no harm down" Tony said watching the kid relax a little bit but not fully. After a couple of seconds of silence, Tony continued saying “she’s gonna let you keep being Spiderman but you do need to follow some rules”

“Rules?” Peter asked looking kind of annoyed but hopeful at the same time.

“Yeah like no staying out past 12 on a school night and no handling things bigger that robbers and muggings”

“I can handle more than that”

“Didn’t you say you want to help the little guy?” Tony asked with a smirk

“Didn't you invite me to join the Avengers earlier today?" Peter said with a grin slowly forming on his face making any trace of a smirk fall off Tony's face

“Okay don’t get all sassy with me. Besides your Aunt doesn't know that. She would skin me alive if she ever found out so can you not mention it.” Tony said with a small laugh “Oh and you’ll be coming around the tower for ‘Internship’ stuff on Saturday”

“I thought you sold the tower”

“Yeah decided against it. Don’t worry the move back was a lot smoother than the move there” That made Peter give a small laugh

"Sorry about your plane though," Peter said feeling the need to apologise

“You apologize too much," Tony said making Peter frown slightly "Don't sweat it, you did well. Anyway, I should be on my way. I’ll text you saying when you can come around the tower okay? Anyway, I should call… Oh shit” Stark said running his hand through his hair

“What?” Peter asked confused

“I’ve been here for almost two hours”

"Okay," Peter said not really understanding what was going on

"I left Happy in the car," he said followed by a fit of laughter coming from the younger boy.

***

Over the next few days Peter had not heard from Happy or Tony but for once he didn’t think much of it. With only about two months left of school before Spring break the students of Midtown High were busy sitting exams in almost every subject. Time moved extra slowly as the tension of everyone ready to leave was starting to build up more and more. He had been too busy revising for all his tests. He could easily pass most of his exams without revising at all but he didn’t want to chance it. Especially in Spanish.

He had also been grounded until the end of the week for lying, which meant he hadn’t seen much of Ned. Peter thought it was fair but only because he knew the punishment could have been a lot worse. He was lucky that he wasn’t grounded until he died. Overall the week had been boring. Without being able to go on patrol he had so much energy that he couldn’t sit still for more than a minute at a time. All his teachers were about one pen tap away from throwing him in detention. He was sitting, listening to his Spanish teacher drone on when he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked around the classroom to make sure no one was looking at him. Once he was sure he pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked who had texted him.

_Unknown: Hey kid. Come over to the tower tomorrow at 1ish. See you there_

Peter smiled realizing who sent the text as he then heard the bell ring signalling the end of the day. Quickly he grabbed his books and shoved them into his bag before he left the classroom to meet Ned at his locker. "Hey remember decathlon is cancelled today because MJ if off sick" Ned said picking up a book that Peter dropped.

“Thanks, yep I remember”

“You still grounded?” Ned asked

"Todays the last day," Peter said happily slamming his locker door a bit too roughly making people turn and look at him.  “I think I’m gonna do a round of Spiderman before I head home, but don’t tell May.”

"Didn't you get grounded for lying to her in the first place?" Ned said unimpressed but half joking

“Not the point” As they left the school building they somehow managed to avoid Flash. They talked about random things that crossed their minds and somehow Tony Stark ended up in the conversation. “Dude you didn’t tell me you were going to hang out with Tony Stark tomorrow!” Ned said with wide eyes looking like his mum just told him they were getting a puppy.

"Ned keep your voice down" Peter replied in a hushed whisper looking around to make sure no one heard them. Luckily for them, no one was paying any attention.

Elsewhere, Matt Murdock walked down the crowded streets of New York making his way home after winning a case. Abruptly, the lawyer stopped causing people to trip over themselves trying to avoid crashing into him as they muttered rude words under their breath. The lawyer took a deep breath and focused on the place which was just over a mile away.

_Shouting._

_About 9 blocks away._

_10 hostages._

_1 guy._

Causing individuals to shout in protest, Matt swiftly turned around and made his way through the colossal amount of people. He quickly sped towards the where he heard the noise from all while trying to not look too suspicious. The Lawyer felt something fly above him that seemed bigger than a bird but decided to ignore it as he could still hear the shouting which was only 3 blocks away now.

 The masses of people became thinner and thinner as he crossed through side alleys and empty roads trying to get to his destination as quick as possible. As soon as he was sure no one could see him he broke into a full-on sprint. As he was running through the vacant streets he hauled his jumper off himself and wrapped it around the top section of his head, leaving his nose and mouth exposed so he could breathe. 

“Hey you know spears went out of fashion like 2000 years ago” an unknown voice came from around the corner where the shouts had come from.

The Lawyer stood confused for a moment knowing the voice didn't belong to any of his few super-powered friends. Then he heard a thud of something or someone being slammed into a building. Matt quickly turned the corner, he could sense the person who took hostage of all these people was passed out, so he started helping the mysterious person who was freeing all the civilians.

Once everyone was safe the person turned to him and asked: "Who are you?"

“You’re that Spiderman aren’t you” Matt replied ignoring the question completely, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"Yeah but you didn't answer my question," Spiderman said "And how did you know that you have something over your eyes"

Matt sighed before saying “uh don’t worry about it”

"Well, you came here in a rush. With a mask on your face so you were probably ready to fight this guy. Which probably means you're a vigilante" Spiderman said mumbling quickly, talking more to himself then Matt "You're daredevil!" Matt sighed and was about to reply but Spiderman beat him to it "Hey it's chill about the whole secret identity thing. I get that" They spent a few seconds in silence and then Peter looked over to where he threw the villain into the wall "Huh. He's gone"

"Did you get his name?" Matt said confused about how anyone could slip past him without him realizing

"He said he was Kraven the Hunter if that means anything to you"

"No, it doesn't," Matt said with a sigh

"Yeah, uh look I got to go but if you ever need any help with anything you know who to call," Spiderman said before swinging away from the crime scene. _‘What the hell just happened’_ Matt thought to himself and he walked back through the side streets to join the busier roads.

At around 1 pm the next day Peter Parker was in the lobby of Stark tower. That's when he realised he had no idea where he was supposed to go. He had been standing around the lobby for about a minute and the receptionist was giving him a death glare. She had already asked him if he needs any help and he had said no both times. He could have asked the receptionist where to go but wasn't sure how to explain why he was here. He wasn't even fully sure why he was here. Luckily for him, a couple of seconds later the elevator opened to reveal Tony Stark. "Well are you just gonna stand there or are you coming in," He asked after a couple of seconds and Peter watched the receptionist's jaw drop open.

"Yeah right yeah," Peter said before awkwardly walking into the elevator. The doors shut and they spent a few seconds in silence before Peter said: "So um, not to be rude but um why am I here?"

Tony gave a small laugh before saying "What do I need an excuse to hang out with my favourite kid"

"Yes," Peter said but it came out as more of a question. Was he really Tony's favourite kid? How many Kids did Stark know?

"As your mentor, I am supposed to mentor you" Tony answered as this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay," Peter said knowing that was the best answer he was going to get. The doors pinged open showing a massive lab full of everything from bottles of chemicals to Nano-tech. Peters jaw fell to the floor as he looked around the massive room. There were desks covered in blueprints and shelves filled with various metals. It was like science heaven. "Woah," He said with wonder in his voice. Ned was right. This was amazing.

“You like it?” Tony asked with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows 

“Yeah its… Woah” Peter replied as he was unable to say anything else.

"So," Stark said putting his hands-on Peters shoulders guiding him to a clear desk in the back “This is your desk”

“It’s what now?” Peter said in shock

"Your desk," Tony said as it was the most obvious thing in the world "Anyway, I wanted to run a few tests see the extent of your powers because I'm convinced you don't eat enough but anyway," he said waving his hand around

"Okay yeah sure," Peter said agreeing not really caring about it as long as there were no needles involved.

"Okay, you can unpack or bag or something. I'm gonna get a drink, do you want a drink?”

“I’m alright thanks”

"Okay, also we need to get you a badge. Happy will go mad if you don't have a badge" Tony then left the room leaving Peter alone in the lab. Tony came back a couple of minutes later with a water bottle for himself and a badge for Peter. Peter had already pulled out some random notebooks he packed and scattered them across his desk. "Hey Underoos, catch," Stark said throwing a badge at Peter which he caught without looking up "Okay I also want to know how you did that" Making Peter give a small laugh before looking down at the badge

_Peter ‘Kid’ Parker_

_Level 10_

"Kid really?" Peter said with a laugh then asked: "What does the level mean?"

“Stark tower and the compound have 10 levels of access. Level 10 is full access to anywhere” Tony replied making Peter look up at him in shock

“And I have level 10?”

"Yeah well, my personal intern has to have all access" Stark replied. Personal intern. That was new.

After several hours of working, testing things and messing around it was almost time for Peter to head home when Tony said: "Hey do you want to order a pizza?"

“Only if you don’t put pineapple on it” Peter replied with a smirk but speaking in a very serious tone.

"Do I look like a monster?" Tony said as he pulled out his phone to order the pizza

After the pizza had been eaten, Happy had reluctantly driven up the car to the bottom of the tower ready to take Peter home. Tony had walked Peter down to the bottom of the tower even though Peter insisted that he knew how to use a lift. "So, today's been fun," Tony said not really knowing what else today.

"Yeah thanks for all this Mr Stark," Peter said

“Tony”

"Yeah thanks, Mr Tony," Peter said with a smile

Tony smirked and rolled his eyes “So I’ll see you next weekend”

“Next week?” Peter asked shocked that he would be coming back to the tower so soon

"Yeah, same time, the same place."

"Right yeah sure. Bye, Mr Stark" Peter said as he got into the car. Tony heard a faint "Hey Happy" as the car door closed. Tony sighed before heading back into the tower. Yeah, this wasn't going to be all that bad.

Tony walked back in the building and into the lift. Once the lift reached his lab he walked over to where is current project was. “Friday?” He asked as he started to close some programs.

“Yes boss” Her voice replied

"Start a new file," Tony said as he brought up the security footage of earlier in the day.

“Of course," FRIDAY replied, "What shall I name it?"

Tony thought for a moment before saying. “The Scrapbook file”

 

 


	2. The return of Captain America

The next few weeks went by quite quickly, without any major events and Tony and Peter had grown closer than what they already were. There was only around a month left of school now until holidays and all their major exams were over. It was a relief not having to study for exams every day. It was the morning of a Saturday, a couple of hours before Peter was supposed to head up to Stark Towers.

He had just finished his maths homework and was about to start his physics when a news notification popped up on his phone. That was strange. He put down the pen looking for any excuse to stop doing homework and glanced down a scanned over the title. As soon as he read it he dropped his pen and grabbed his phone.

_‘Fugitive Avengers pardoned’_

_‘Oh, shit'_ He thought. For the past few weeks, he had been around Mr Stark he noticed a few things. First off whenever the Avengers were mentioned by him or just on TV he would tense up a bit. Nothing overly dramatic. You wouldn’t notice unless you were looking for it. So, Peter tried to ignore the subject no matter how much he wanted to know what was going on. However, whenever Steve Rogers was mentioned Mr Stark would straight up freeze.

Peter wasn’t an idiot and knew something more happened between them that he didn’t know about. He didn’t want to push Mr Stark for answers especially if he wasn’t ready to give those answers so he just left it. Besides, why would Tony Stark tell a teenager all his life problems? But now, if the Avengers were pardoned he knew Mr Stark was going to have a hard time about it. _‘_ What if they moved back to the tower? _’_ Peter thought. He wasn't ready to share his identity with the Avengers yet or anyone else for that matter. At least four people already knew he was Spiderman and he was pretty sure MJ knew but didn’t say anything. He cleared his mind and only thought of one thing. Mr Stark. So why not show up to the tower a little earlier.

He sped walked out of his and Mays apartment and walked down the street trying to get to the station as quickly as possible. When he got there he quickly jumped into the train as it was leaving and took out his phone to text Happy telling him not to pick him up today. A couple stops later he left the train and began to walk down the streets of Manhattan until he was in front of Stark Tower.

The usual crowd of fans and tourists were standing at the bottom of the tower and Peter squeezed through them to the front doors. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the lobby and waved at Katy who worked in reception. For the past few weeks, he had got to know a few of the interns working at the tower. They didn't know How Peter had scored an internship with Tony Stark but didn’t really care when they found out how smart the kid really was. He scanned his badge and walked into the lift, telling FRIDAY to take him into Mr Starks lab.

When the doors pinged open his eyes scanned for Mr Stark if he was anywhere in the lab. What surprised him was that Tony was leaning over Peters desk which was just covered in homework and school books. Peter could hear his quick breathing fill the room. Okay, that's not normal, Peter thought as he started walking forward. Peter had had a panic attack before but never really knew what to do when someone else was having one.

"Mr Stark?" Peter said loudly but didn't get a response that's when FRIDAY's voice filled the lab as she said:

“I believe boss is having a panic attack. I have tried to calm him but all attempts have been unsuccessful. I would suggest to try and regulate his breathing”

“Okay. Okay, I can do that” Peter replied his voice filling with fear. Peter quickly and quietly made his way over to where Mr Stark was standing and put himself in Mr Starks line of view, trying not to scare the man. Tony didn’t notice him for a couple of seconds and when he said “Pete?” in a small, broken voice that made Peter hurt for the man. Pete? That was new.

"Yeah, it's me, Mr Stark. I need you to breathe. Can you do that? Just copy my breathing" Peter spoke with much more confidence than what he was feeling. However, it seemed to be working as Tony just nodded slowly as he tried to copy Peters breathing.

After a couple minutes Tony’s breathing had almost gone back to normal and he sunk down to the floor. Peter quickly followed sitting beside him “Are you alright?” Peter asked with concern.

“Sorry you didn’t need to see that” he replied quietly fiddling with his hands

“Are you alright?” Peter said with a bit more concern leaking out into his voice.

"Um," Tony said thinking for a moment "Yeah"

“Was that about the… avengers” Peter asked slowly then saw the look of panic fall on Tony’s face “No um you know what, forget it okay. You don't have to talk about something you're uncomfortable with. Just… just if you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me. Or not. I mean you don’t have to tell me anything. I’m just saying that if you want to then I’ll listen.  And uh-”

"I think I get the point, Parker," Tony said giving off a simple sigh “You have too much heart” Peter just gave a small smile before Tony said “There moving back to the compound today”

“Today?” Peter asked shocked with wide eyes

“Yeah its been the works for a while now. Well since they left really. King T’challa has been working on it mostly but only just made public”

"Oh," Peter said not really knowing what to say “If you want me to go I c-”

“Nah I’d rather be here than with those idiots” Tony replied quickly making Peter giggle slightly.

“But really if you want to-” Peter started again

“Oh my god Parker, it’s like your trying to get rid of me. I’m wounded” Tony said sarcastically placing his hand on his heart as he started to get back to his normal self. "Okay come on let's go get some food," He said as he stood up and pulled Peter up. "I don't know why I'm helping you, I'm the old one here," Tony said and Peter just laughed.

***

It was around 3pm and Peter and Tony had not moved from the couch and were watching Star Wars, then FRIDAYs voice filled the room “It appears that Captain Rogers is on his way up”

“What! Who let him up” Tony asked half-angry, half-scared

“It would seem he still had his old badge”

“Should… should I go?” Peter asked confused and also a little on edge

Tony thought for a second before saying “Unless you want to meet him. If not, you could go to your room until I throw him out of here”

“I have a room?” Peter asked with amazement in his voice which made Tony smile a little

 “Down the hall to the left”

"Thank you so much, Mr Stark," Peter said before basically bouncing down the hall. He suddenly stopped, turned around and said "If you need me to kick his ass just say the word" Peter then gave a reassuring smile and a thumbs up before walking out of sight.

 Peter walked down the hall and eventually found his room. He opened the door and his jaw fell open. In the corner, there was a king-sized bed and on the other side of the wall was a massive desk. Above the desk was several shelves that had random photos of him and his friends and family. _‘I’m not even gonna ask how he got those photos’_ Peter thought. On the other side of the room was a large white sofa and a massive Tv which was mounted on the wall. “Ned is gonna freak," Peter said to himself with a laugh.

Tony took a shaking breath as he watched the kid walk out of sight. “Boss Mr Rogers has got into the lift”

"Thanks, FRIDAY. Did you record Peter calming me down?"

"Of course," FRIDAY said, "Would you like me to add it to the scrapbook file?"

"You know me so well," Tony said with a small laugh

He then turned to the lift waiting for it to open. After what seemed like hours the doors opened showing Steve Rogers standing there tall and confidently.

Their eyes connected for and they stared at each other for what seemed like a solid minute before Steve softly said “Tony”

While Tony only gave back a hard “Rogers” Steve seemed to catch his attitude and he sighed and was about to say something, when Tony cut him off with "Why, are you here?"

“I…I wanted to say thank you for getting the accords changed and us pardoned. You… You didn’t have to do that” Steve said slowly and carefully as he walked out of the lift and into the room.

“Yeah well it wasn’t really me”

"Well, I was wondering…” Steve started trailing off

“Well go on then," Tony said trying coming of colder than he was intending. Steve frowned but continued anyway.

“I uh I missed you a lot. And I know things can’t go back to how they were, but can we at least be friends. Like before” Steve asked with hope in his eyes

“Before what? Before you lied to me? Before you left me for Barnes? Or before you left me to die?”

Steve swallowed hard and looked around the room. "Please don't do this," He said

“Do what?”

“Tear us apart”

“No. You did that.” Tony said quietly “You should leave”

“Tony please," Steve said with desperation in his voice but then saw the cold look on his face and the fear in Tony’s eyes. Tony just looked down trying to avoid Steve’s very obvious glare. “I’ll see you around” and said sadly not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice. He was about to walk into the lift but he stopped and turned around and said “Leaving you was the worst thing I ever had to do. God Tony, I missed you so much, but then Peggy died and Bucky was the last thing I had left of my old life”

“Don’t use her death as an excuse” Tony said with anger in his voice. Steve didn’t know that Peggy was Tony’s godmother. He was planning to tell him but then the accords happened and he never got the chance to before her death.

"I'm not I just- I missed you a lot. Its good to see you're looking good" Steve said lamely

"I always look good," Tony said under his breath but Steve still gave a sad laugh as the lift doors closed. "God, I wonder what it's like to have a normal life," Tony said running his hand through his hair.

***

It was a couple of days later and Peter was having a good day for the most part. He didn't have any homework which was a change. He was also visiting the tower after school. That was strange as it wasn't a weekend but who was he to complain. School, in general, hadn't been that great but since when is school ever half decent. It was about three weeks until spring break and he was so ready for the two-week break. Everyone was.

There was nothing interesting happening at school. Their exam results didn't come back for another week or so and lessons were just going over things they had already learnt. Even the teachers seemed fed up, although that may be because they had hundreds of tests to mark before the end of the term. The bell rang signalling the end of history class. Peter stood up and grabbed his bag before leaving the classroom. He walked down the hall before he got shoved into a locker by Flash. “Watch it Penis”

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes but carried on walking to meet up with Ned. “Hey did you see what was on the news this morning?” Ned asked his eyes wide

"Ned, I don't watch the news," Peter said with a small laugh

“Well look at this” Ned said pulling out his phone from his back pocket. He typed in his password then handed his phone over to Peter. Across the screen was written:

_12 people dead after a new ‘villain’ attacks store_

Peter gulped scanning over the article “Its crazy right” Ned said “They call him Kraven the Hunter” Peter froze when he heard the name.

Ned could see a look of pain come over Peter's face and was about to ask when Peter said "I gotta go, Happy's picking me up" Peter then pushed past Ned and rushed out of the building leaving a confused Ned behind yelling after him. He raced out the building and looked around for the familiar car. He then saw Happy's car and jumped in closing the car door a bit too hard. When he sat down he took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind.

“Are you okay kid?” Happy asked frowning slightly

“Yep fine” Peter replied bluntly. Happy raised his eyebrows but didn’t press it. The car ride was spent in silence, which was unusual as Peter would normally never shut up. Even though Happy would never admit it he did care for Peter and was really concerned about why this kid was so quiet.  When they arrived at the tower Peter just left the car without saying anything besides a small ‘thanks.’ He made it to the lift and asked FRIDAY to go to Tony’s lab. The doors pinged open and Peter walked in then threw his bag across halfway across the room towards his desk.

“Who are you?” a familiar yet stern voice said from behind him

Peter slowly turned around and saw Captain bloody America standing by one of Tony's many desks. "No one," Peter said grumpily, not in the mood to deal with anything today. Especially not Captain America.

"Well not anyone can just waltz into Tony Starks lab, so you must be someone," Steve said still standing tall.

"Yet you're still here. Strange." Peter shot back walking over to his desk. If Tony was here we would've smirked at how Peter was talking to Captain America. Even Peter was confused about why he was talking to one of his childhood heroes like this. Bad mood or not he would never think this would be his and Steve Rogers first proper conversation.

Steve took a deep breath before saying "Look, kid, I don't know who you are, but if all you want to do is fight maybe you should leave"

"Maybe you should take your own advice," Peter said surprised at himself. The only time his really talked like this was when he was Spiderman.

This made Rogers stop for a moment but he then came back with “I could throw you out with one hand”

“I’d like to see you try” Peter replied with a smirk

Steve started to raise his voice saying “Okay look here-”

“Hey Rogers” A new voice filled the room “I’d appreciate if you didn’t shout at kids. It might be bad for your reputation.”

Peter looked over at the door where Tony Stark was now standing. Peter then let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Knowing he wouldn’t have a much say in this conversation, Peter turned around to pick up his bag off the floor. “Who is he?” Steve asked, completely ignoring Peter.

“None of your concern. Here are the comms. You can go now" Tony said dropping the small earbuds in front of him before taking a few steps back.

"Who is he?" Steve asked again walking closer to Tony which resulted in Tony walking into a chair while he tried to back away from him. Tony gave an awkward cough as he stood up straight.

“He is none of your business” Tony replied again coldly trying to hide his fear. Peter could see through the mask Stark was putting on.

Peter meanwhile was sitting in a chair watching everything happen. He pushed up the sleeve of his jumper revealing a web shooter which was attached to his wrist. He scrunched up his eyes aiming it at Rogers. _‘Just in case’_ Peter thought _‘Just in case’_

“Look I know you use to be a playboy back then," Steve said a little more quietly in hopes that Peter wouldn't hear. However, he didn't know Peter had super hearing and could hear a conversation happening at the bottom of the tower if he concentrated hard enough. "You could have at least told us you have a kid. You could have at least told me" There was a certain amount of emotion in Steve's voice that Peter couldn't quite decipher.

“You have no right telling me about keeping secrets” Tony snapped back but not saying that Peter wasn’t his kid. That made Peter stop for a second. For two reasons. Why didn’t he deny it and what secret did Steve keep from Tony?

“Don’t bring that into everything. You can’t just keep making the same excuse for everything” Steve said

Peter was debating if it would be worth punching Steve Rogers in the face and revealing his secret identity. It was a tempting offer. Really tempting offer. Peter wasn't really listening to the conversation but all he knew that Steve Rogers was now shouting. Really loudly. He probably wasn't shouting that loud but with Peters, super sensitive hearing meant that shouting was 100% worse. He was talking about respect or something like that but Peter didn’t really care. Peter scrunched up his face in pain as the amplified sound reached his ears. Tony noticed his discomfort almost immediately and told Steve to shut up in a quiet but threatening voice. Peter slowly opened his eyes and Tony glanced over to him concerned. “Why don’t you go up to your room” Tony suggested. Peter just nodded not having the energy to disagree. He shuffled out of the room very aware that both men had their eyes on him.

Around half an hour later there was a soft knock on his door. With a sigh, Peter said "Come in" The door opened revealing Tony Stark with a small smile on his face. "Hi"

"Hey," Tony said softly "You okay?"

"Yeah well, just loud noises you know," Peter said with a small shrug

“You know you’re not very good a lying. You were in a bad mood before you even entered the tower. Don’t look at me like that, Happy told me. What’s up?”

"Nothing," Peter said shortly but trying not to sound rude.

"Peter," Tony said dragging out the end.

“Nothing’s wrong," Peter said again

"Not buying it kid," Tony said walking over to the sofa where Peter was sitting "Move over"

Peter sighed but moved over to the side and Tony sat down next to him. Tony looked straight at him but Peter ignored his gaze, just looking around the room “Pete, what’s up”

Peter thought for a second but knew he wasn’t going anywhere until he said what was wrong. “Did you see the news this morning?” Peter asked so quietly that Tony almost missed it

“Is this about those people who were killed by some psychopath?”

“I fought him once. I let him get away” Peter said slowly

 Tony sighed knowing where this was going “This is not your fault. This is that mad man’s fault okay?”

“It feels like my fault” Peter replied miserably

"Well, it's not. Okay. Trust me it’s not” Peter just nodded slowly not really believing it. Tony Stark wasn’t really that good with emotions and tried to avoid them as much as possible. So, he tried to change the subject. “You know I think Cap still thinks you are my child”

Peter laughed slightly “How did you get rid of him”

“Took a while. I basically had to throw him out””

“Do you think he knows I’m Spiderman”

"No, I don't think so. You were definitely less excited today than you were in Germany" Tony said with a small sigh

"Yeah well things change," Peter said, "You two used to be close, didn't you?"

“How did you know?” Tony asked raising his eyebrows

"The way you look at him," Peter said slowly trying not to touch any nerves "With fear more than anything else but there's still love there and regret"

"Wow, you're like a mind reader. Uh yeah we uh we were kinda a thing" Tony said slowly like he was scared of Peter's reaction

“A thing? Like a couple” Peter asked and Tony just nodded “And then you two fought each other?” Tony nodded again

“That is so messed up”

“I know kid, I know’ Tony replied running a hand through his hair. He sighed then changed the subject again “So how was school”

Peter blinked “Uh it was okay I guess”

“That’s good. Want to order Chinese?”

"I don't know why you even ask anymore," Peter said "The answer is always yes"

One Chinese takeaway later Peter and Tony were sitting on the sofa laughing about random things. After a couple seconds in a comfortable silence, Peter turned to him and asked "When Cap said I was your child you didn't deny it"

"No, I didn't," Tony said

“Why?”

“Well it wouldn’t be the worst thing to have to as a kid”

"So, second worst then," Peter said sarcastically

"Maybe Third if you're lucky," Tony said with a grin on his face

 “Wow. I feel so loved” Peter said with a small giggle, they then feel into a comfortable silence. They were watching a random Netflix show that neither of them was really paying attention to. After another 30 minutes, Tony glanced over to Peter who was now fast asleep on the sofa. He smiled to himself before grabbing a blanket from the other sofa and pulling it over Peter. He pulled out his phone and texted May that Peter would be staying the night.

God, this kid was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter will be up sometime next week.


	3. school trips, fears and lizards

Two weeks left of school. Peter (Along with everyone else) was counting down the days until he got two weeks all to himself. He was sitting in the last decathlon practice of the year not really paying attention as MJ was asking Flash a bunch of rapid-fire questions. After Flash has answered all the question everyone started grabbing their bags ready to leave before Mr Harrington said “Wait a minute” causing everyone to groan in protest. He ignored this and continued talking “Because of the win a couple of months ago we have been invited to receive a tour at Stark tower”

The room burst with a noise of excitement but Peter face dropped when he heard where they would be going. As everyone was leaving with their permission slips in hand Flash came up to Peter and Ned and said “Guess everyone is gonna see how fake your internship is Penis”

"Your just jealous," MJ said from behind them

“Can’t even fight your own battles. Pathetic” Flash said before walking away. He knew better than to mess with MJ.

Peter walked slowly into his apartment and dramatically sighed making May look up from her book. "What's up," She asked

Peter fell backwards onto the sofa waving the permission slip in his Aunt's face. May took the slip from his hands and read over it quickly. When she got to the bottom of the slip she burst out with laughter. "I am going to die," Peter said

"You'll be fine," May said with a smile as she grabbed a pen from the coffee table and signed the piece of paper.

“Please don’t tell Mr Stark I’m going”

“And miss the chance to embarrass you”

"Uh," Peter said rubbing his eyes

***

The days went quickly after that, much to Peters dismay. It was a Friday morning and it was the day of the trip. Peters alarm went off loudly making Peter jump slightly. He turned his alarm off and opened his eyes slightly, attempting to get used to the light. After about 10 minutes of contemplating life, Peter decided to get up before he was late to school. He grabbed some jeans and a science pun top before making his way to the bathroom. After changing and brushing his teeth Peter walked into the main room of the apartment.

“Morning” Peter said seeing May in the kitchen. She smiled up at him before replying back with a ‘hey’

"So, are you excited for today?" May asked with a smirk. Peter looked at her with a confused look before his face fell.

"Oh, I forgot," He said with a groan

"Don't forget your badge?" May said throwing it at him. Peter caught it and waved goodbye as he walked out the door and started making his way to school.

When he made it there almost everyone was waiting around the bus ready to leave. "Hey, Peter," Ned said, "are you excited for today?"

“Ned, I go there basically every week”

"Sorry I forgot you live the best life ever," Ned said with a laugh

After a long, but not long enough in Peters opinion, bus ride the group was standing underneath Stark tower while taking photos. After a couple of minutes, Mr Harrington pushed the group into the lobby. There were a lot of gasps from the students but Peter wasn't bothered. He then heard a familiar voice say "Hey everyone! My name is Lauren and I'll be your tour guide for the day! So, I have some badges here for you. They will deactivate when you leave but you can keep them for souvenirs. Make sure they are always visible."

Lauren handed out the badges to everyone and then she got to Peter “Oh hey Peter I didn’t know you were coming. You have your badge, right?”

"Yep," Peter replied in a small voice trying not to draw any more attention to himself.

"Who did you have to sleep with to get that," Flash asked in a whisper. Peter rolled his eyes and Flash pushed past him to the front “What do the levels mean”

"Good question. Here at Stark Industries, there are 10 levels. Level 1-2 is for visitors, 3-4 for interns and low-level staff, 5-6 for maintenance, 7 for employees, 8 for higher up staff, 9 for the Avengers and other important people and 10 for Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and a few select people"

Peter jaw dropped a little at that. He had higher clearance than the Avengers. Before he knew it, everyone was lining up ready to scan their badges. It was finally Peters turn. He scanned his badge and walked through the metal detector "Peter Parker Level 10" Fridays voice said, "Would you like me to alert Boss that you are here?"

"No that's alright FRIDAY," Peter said quietly. Most people were too busy in their own worlds to notice what happened but Flash was glaring daggers at him. Peter gulped and walked over to MJ and Ned who were talking about Pepper Potts. "She basically runs the whole company," MJ said

The Tour moved through a couple of low-level labs to start where most of the interns worked. Nothing that Peter hadn’t already seen. A few people that he knew said hi or waved as he passed and Flash was spending the majority of the time glaring at Peter or muttering about how the hell Peter knows all these people. They made it to the 21st floor which was a museum of all the Avengers. Peter was wondering around as he never been here before. "Peter," Ned said sounding like he was about to take off with joy "They have a part about you"

Peter turned quickly to where Ned was pointing. There was a glass case with his old suit and a replica of his suit that he has now. There was also a board with a bit of backstory and a few facts. It was kind of strange how Tony managed to get all the facts right. He was pretty sure he had never told Tony what his favourite flavour of ice cream was.

Around midday, they made their way to the café. The only people who ate here were interns, guests and sometimes maintenance. Everyone else ate in different places on different floors. Peter, Ned and MJ were sitting at the back away from everyone else. MJ was going on about how Pepper Potts was her inspiration and Peter made a mental note to ask Mr Stark if he can introduce them.

The rest of the tour was surprisingly normal. Peter thought he might just survive this field trip without anything terrible happening. They were in the lobby waiting for a few people to go to the toilet before they set off. But then disaster struck. Somehow, they managed to bump into Captain America. _‘Why is he always here’_ Peter thought.

“Hey, Peter right" Steve said causing all his classmates to stare in wonder thinking how the hell does Peter know Captain PSA video America. Steve soon realised he'd done something wrong when Peter shook his head and gave him the biggest death stare. MJ just rolled her eyes and Ned looked like he was about to explode. "Okay, how the hell does Parker know Captain America" Flash shouted. At least he hadn’t called him ‘Penis’, that would have been a disaster.

Steve stood there frozen and Peter was about to say something before he was interrupted by a voice speaking from the other side of the room. "He is my personal intern and they have bumped into each other a couple of time". The class turned around to see Tony freaking Stark standing there. Peter thought Flash would say something but Flash stood there with his jaw on the floor muttering ‘what’s and how’s’

“Midtown, right?” Stark said getting a few nods as he walked around to where Rogers was standing “So while you’ve got Cap and me cornered, does anyone have any questions”

A few hands went up asking random questions that Tony and Rogers answered easily. Then somehow when Captain America was talking he went into that Captain America PSA voice™. One girl shouted out “He is doing the PSA voice!”

Everyone laughed and Steve went bright red. Then Stark asked “What PSA videos are we talking about”

“The PSA video’s that the school plays” A boy from the back answered

"Huh," Stark said with a smirk on his face making Steve groan. "Okay one more question"

“How do you know Pen-Peter” Flash asked almost slipping up on Peters name

“Oh, he applied for something and I saw how smart he was and yeah," Stark said in a confident voice even though Peter could tell he was not confident. At least Starks lie made sense and kinda sounded like the story Peter told at school.

"But why him," Flash said "I am way smarter than him. You should have me as your personal intern instead"

Tony frowned and Peter shuffled to the back not wanting to be a part of anything. "Look Peter is an exception to the no high school intern rule. So, if you want to apply to wait a couple of years until you're in college”

"Well, what's the point of having an exception, when the person isn't even the best person you could choose from. He is just a sob story, dead parents, dead Uncle”

Steve looked shocked, not knowing anything about Peter before today. Tony looked like he was about to kill the boy and Peter was at the back trying to tell Tony not to do anything by shaking his head. “Okay listen here” _‘Oh god here we go’_ Peter thought “Peter is one of the smartest people I know and he deserves this internship more than some bully. So, you know what don't bother trying to apply at Stark industries. Application denied" Tony said making Flash's jaw drop "I'm borrowing Peter," Stark said to the teacher "Hope you don't mind. It saves the trip of him coming back here straight after school anyway" Tony had now walked around the group and guided Peter to the lift. Mr Harrington just nodded and Ned gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Oh, hey Ned didn't see you there," Stark said as the lift doors shut and Ned had the goofiest smile on his face.

"You didn't tell me you were being bullied," Stark said to Peter

“Didn’t think it was relevant” Peter replied not really wanting to talk about it.

Tony didn’t really sense that and continued talking. "He was bulling you," Tony said with enthesis "Of course it was relevant" Peter just sighed “Okay how about we watch a movie and order some food?”

"Sounds good Mr Stark," Peter said with a small smile "Oh and you left Steve down there”

“That’s his problem”

***

It was finally Spring break! No more school for two weeks! To say Peter was excited was an understatement. He was heading over to Neds and stopped off at a random corner shop to pick up some sweets. He walked down the small aisle picking up random packets of sweets and bars of chocolate. He went to the counter to pay. The total came out to $7.98 and Peter paid with a 10 dollar note. As he threw the change in his bag he heard the lady on the news say "Reports of a strange creature around Manhattan"

Peter looked up as blurry images flashed onto the screen. The creature looked like a giant lizard. _‘That’s strange’_ Peter thought.

Peter pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he arrived at Ned's house. Ned's mum answered the door and directed Peter towards Ned's room. "Hey, Peter" Ned said as Peter knocked and then opened the door.

“Hey” Peter replied throwing his bag on Ned’s bed

The main reason that Peter went to Ned’s (Besides hanging out) was to work on the massive chemistry project they were set over the holidays. It was about Reversing chemical reactions. Ned and Peter together could finish it easily but they got distracted doing whatever friends do. “Did you see that weird creature on the news?” Ned asked

"Yeah, it is strange. I should check it out"

“I don’t know, it seems dangerous”

"That's the point. This creature could be dangerous. What if someone gets hurt"

“Do I get to share my opinion as your guy in the chair?” Ned asked making Peter snort

“Yes, unless you’re going to tell me not to do it because it’s stupid”

"Peter, I would never let you do anything stupid," Ned said making Peter frown "Alone. That's what are friends for" Peter gave his friend a grateful smile. "But I am not hacking into the suit again"

"Deal," Said Peter with a laugh and he grabbed a handful of sweets and threw them in the air trying to catch them in his mouth but failing miserably.

***

A couple of days later Peter was in the Lab creating more web fluid. "Hey kid"

“Hmm” Peter replied not looking up

“Can I borrow you for a second” Stark asked

"Depends what for," Peter said

"Can you stand in the Ironman suit for a second I need to run some tests?" Stark asked typing something on his tablet. Peter froze looking up at Tony who didn't take notice of the look on Peter's face. "Kid?" Tony said after a couple of silent seconds "Are you okay?"

“I um-I just don’t-um”

“Woah breath Peter,” Tony said placing down the tablet and walking over to the boy “What’s up”

Peter took a deep breath “Uh I don’t- I don’t like small spaces”

Tony smiled softly grabbing a chair to sit on next to the kid "Hey it's okay, you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with"

"Yeah it's just stupid," Peter said quietly making Tony frown slightly

“Everyone is afraid of something, It’s not stupid”

"Yeah well," Peter shrugged and looked down playing with his hands. Tony could sense the boy's discomfort and pushed back all his feelings.

“I’m scared of water”

Peter looked up at him “What?”

“Do you know what waterboarding is?”

Peter nodded with an unreadable look on his face “You were waterboarded?”

"Yeah back in Afghanistan," Tony said slowly "Haven't been swimming since"

"You're gonna be mad," Peter said making eye contact with Tony. Tony looked confused "Well there is something I haven't told you"

Stark looked worried more than anything else. Peter continued “Well the night I went after the vulture. I um cornered him in a warehouse before the whole plane thing” Peter’s breathing hitched “And he sent the suit after me” Tony had noticed the tear gathering in Peter’s eyes. “I dodged it. But he wasn’t aiming for me. I should have seen it. The suit was breaking all the support beams.”

Tony mouth opened slightly and he took a deep breath knowing where this was going. “I uh well” Peter blinked away the tears gathering in his eyes. He did not want to cry in front of Mr Stark “The building fell on me and I called for help but no one was there and…”

Tony’s face fell “How’d you get out”

“I err-lifted it um off me”

“My God” Tony said “I am so sorry. If I hadn’t taken away the suit”

“No Mr Stark it’s not your fault. I messed up that day you took the suit” Peter replied almost instantly, his eyes still filled with water

"I should have known that wouldn't stop you being Spiderman," Tony said "I made the suit to protect you"

What surprised Tony was that Peter pulled him into a hug. What surprised him, even more, was that he found himself hugging back. "Are we there yet then?" Peter asked half-joking wiping away his tears with his sleeve.

“Yeah kid we are” Stark replied with a small laugh “But only if you start calling me Tony”

“In your dreams”

It was the 4th day of Spring break and Peter was going around the city looking for a giant lizard. Just your ordinary day in Peter Parker's life. Maybe looking around the city in broad daylight wasn't his best idea but it was the only one he had. Ned was at his Grandma's, so he didn't even have his guy in the chair to talk to. He had been swinging around for about two hours now, stopping small crimes, but there was no sign of the Lizard. The same old lady brought him another churro and he was sitting on the roof eating it while looking over the city. "Karen if you were a giant Lizard where would you hide?"

"I don't think I have enough experience to answer that. I could scan the city for an unusual life form if you like"

“Yeah sure Karen do that” Peter said wondering why he didn’t ask Karen sooner.

“Scan complete. No unusual life forms found above the ground”

Peter paused for a second “What do you mean above the ground?”

“There seems to be a strange heat signature in the sewers around Harlem”

“Huh. Okay Karen lead the way”

Once Peter arrived in Harlem he walked down a few empty back streets. He almost crashed into someone but stopped just in time. "Woah are you, Luke Cage," Peter asked looking up at the much larger guy who was wearing his famous grey and yellow hoodie.

“Yeah” He replied “You’re that Spider thing”

"Spiderman," Peter said grumpily under his breath

"Right well see you around Spider creature," He said with a laugh making Peter roll his eyes.

After that strange encounter, he found a drain and pulled the top off so he could jump down. _‘Wow it smells down here’_ He thought. He let Karen guide him to where the heat signature was coming from. He turned a corner and was surprised to see a desk and a few computers on the side of the sewer. Peter walked over to them and looked over the scattered papers. They were notes on lizards and limb regeneration. ‘ _What is all this’_ Peter thought. There was also a camera and a couple of files with the Oscorp logo printed on them.

Suddenly Peters Spidey sense rang through his head and his reflexes made him jump up onto the roof of the sewer. Luckily, he just missed getting hit by a giant green tail. Peter looked down and saw a massive lizard standing there. The Lizard jumped at Peter and he just missed it. He quickly shot some webs, webbing the lizard onto a wall. However, it didn’t last long as almost immediately the lizard broke the webbing. The lizard then hit Peter into the desk causing all the computers fell to the floor and smashed.

The Creature then picked up Peter using its tail and flung him against another wall. Peter pulled off his mask to take a deep breath. He quickly rolled out the way of being hit by the tail again. The creature gave out a loud roar of sorts and started running towards Peter. He then quickly shot two webs up to the ceiling and grabbed a hold of both of them, one in each hand. He then flung himself at the Lizard and then the creature went flying into a wall.

What surprised Peter the most was not that the lizard got up but the lizard seemed to be changing. The Lizard wasn't really a Lizard anymore. With his mask still in his hand, he walked over to the person who had to replace were the Lizard had once been. "Are-are you okay?" Peter asked slowly unsure if that man was conscious.

The man looked up in distress before getting a good luck at the person standing in front of him. “I’m yes. I’m okay. Your Spiderman” He said quickly, obviously in shock.

"Yeah, I am. What just happened to you?" Peter asked confused.

“An experiment went wrong. I tried growing back my arm using lizard DNA” The man said trying to hide any regret in his voice “But now I’m more lizard than human”

“So, like the hulk, but if the hulk were a reptile?” Peter asked with a funny look on his face

"Yeah I guess" The man stared at Peter for an uncomfortably long time

“So, um what’s your name?” Peter asked moving slightly trying to avoid the man’s gaze.

"Dr Curt Connors," The person said, "By any chance would you be Peter Parker?"

Peter froze. _‘How the hell does this stranger know who I am’_ Peter thought before saying “How do you know who I am?”

“It’s a long story actually”

"I have time," Peter said a little too coldly than he was planning to

Connors smiled like he hadn't heard the tone Peter spoke with "I use to work with your parents. Mary and Richard. We all worked at Oscorp. Well, I still work there. They were great scientists, and we were good friends"

“How come I don’t know you then”

“You parents didn’t want to mix their social and work life’s.” He said before pausing “You got your powers from a spider bite, didn’t you?”

“Yeah how did-, when I was at Oscorp. Huh” Peter frowned _. ‘How many people at Oscorp know how I got my powers then?’_

“You parents designed those spiders. Although every person we tested them on died”

“I’m sorry did you say die?” Peter asked half shocked and half terrified he was about to drop dead at any given moment.

"Yes, but you survived” He paused for a moment “Strange. Anyway, after they-well you know-I gave up on it”

“And went on to Lizard genetics?” Peter asked

“No, this-this is very new. I worked on random projects before this but this clearly hasn’t gone to plan” Conner sighed with a painful small laugh

Peter thought for a second "why don't you- well get help? Try and fix this. Does that make sense? I know some scientists from Stark-"

“Stark industries? I’d be fired for even talking to them. You know your parents hated Tony Stark” Peter frowned but didn’t say anything “Besides Stark Industries is more engineering than biochemistry” Peter nodded.

 "Well is there anything I can do for you," He asked looking around the sewer

"No, I think I'm a lost cause. Well, there is maybe something" Connors said, "I think, I think as time goes on. I turn more and more lizard. Unless I can find a cure and fast. If I try and hurt anyone- I need you to do whatever it is to stop me. Even if you have to kill me" Peter gulped but nodded anyway not sure if he could keep that promise.

"You should go," Connors said pulling himself up and stumbling over to his fallen desk.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Peter asked looking over at the helpless man, not sure if he should go over to help.

“Fine. Um well, it is just…” Connors took a deep breath “Now I don’t want to go put false facts in your head. But I have to tell you. I can’t shake the feeling that there was something off about your parent’s death”

“What do you mean?”

"It's just- a plane crash? Something just feels wrong"

“You’re saying it was set up," Peter asked quietly his breathing picking up

“No. I’m saying, it might not have happened like everyone says”

Peter mumbled a quiet “I gotta go” Before basically sprinting out of the sewers, not bothering to see the look on the man’s face. He pulled his mask back over his head and jumped out the sewers. He had one destination in mind. Stark Tower.

***

Tony Stark was in his lab flicking through forgotten projects as Peter Parker came sprinting in. "Hey kid, I didn't know you were coming over today," he said looking up from his tablet.

Peter was breathing quickly and started talking really fast so Tony only heard snippets of what he was saying such as ‘Lizard, death, spiders’

_‘What did this kid do? Watch a nature documentary’_ Tony thought “Woah Pete breath”

Peter sighed and took a couple of deep breaths. “Do you know Dr Curt Connors?” He asked with glossy eyes.

"The Oscorp scientist? Yeah, I've heard of him" Tony replied pushing some papers off the desk as he moved to sit on it.

"He is the Lizard," Peter said but after getting some confused looks from Tony continued on "He um well was trying to regrow limbs but using lizard DNA but it went wrong. Kind of what happened Bruce Banner"

"Okay so now he is the lizard, right," Tony said he looked over at Peter. However, he didn't see the happiness or pride he thought he would have seen on the boy's face. Instead, he saw worry. "But that's not why you're here is it"

Peter shook his head and gulped "He worked with my parents. At Oscorp"

“Oh. Mary and Richard Parker. They were quite famous in there time” Tony said slowly unaware were this conversation was going

“Do you think anyone would want to have, well wanted to kill them?” Peter said slowly

That wasn’t the question Tony was expecting “Well I’m not sure. The thing is with people knowing who you are, there is always going to be people who want you dead”

Peter nodded and continued sadly “It’s something Connors said to me. He said he felt there was something off about their deaths”

“So, you think it wasn’t an accident?”

"Well, I'm not sure anymore really. I mean what they did. They created those spiders, like the one that bit me. But everyone else who got bitten died. Yet I'm still alive. Maybe someone could have wanted revenge? Or maybe someone was jealous? Or maybe it was really an accident”

Tony didn't really know what to say but didn't want silence to fill the room. Luckily for him, Peter kept on talking "it's just- well no matter how small the possibility, being told your parent's death might have been set-up is kinda terrifying" Tony nodded biting his lip _‘Yeah kid believe me I know more than you think’_

"Look, kid. I know how your feeling. but if I were you I'd just put it in the back of my mind. Try not to stress about something that may not even be true"

“Do you really?” Peter asked

“Really what?” Tony asked

“Know how I feel?” Peter asked quietly like he was afraid of the answer

Tony took a deep breath. _‘It’s now or never’_ He thought. “My parents died in a car crash. But it wasn’t really a car crash” Peter looked up at him and saw the pain in Tony’s eyes.

"You don't have to talk about anything you're uncomfortable with," Peter said quickly

Despite this, Tony continued “Bucky Barnes was captured and well turned into Hydra’s personal puppet. He was sent on a mission. To kill Howard and Maria Stark”

Somehow Peter's face fell more than it already had “I’m sorry” Peter said so softly it made Tony’s heart break even more. He smiled down at Peter, blinking away any tears that had started to form in his eyes.

“What I’m trying to say… I know it might suck. But it’s not good to hold on to past memories” Peter just nodded

“Thanks, Mr Stark," Peter said

“Don’t mention it kid”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guy enjoy this chapter!


	4. A painful patrol

It all happened so fast. The blue parts of his suit had now turned red. It hurt like hell. He knew Karen was talking but he couldn’t hear her. So many thoughts were in his brain, he couldn’t think straight. The only thing he managed to say was “Don’t call Mr Stark”

***

The day has started out well for Peter Parker. He really didn’t do anything. He had finished most of his homework he had been set by his teachers and decided to leave the rest for another time. Ned was visiting his cousins upstate and May was at work. He wasn’t supposed to go around the tower today, so he didn’t have any plans. It was a very lazy day for Peter Parker.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had a day of nothingness. It was a nice change. It was refreshing. Normally he would have had school or homework or gone to the tower but today he had nothing to do. Nothing to stress or to worry about. This morning he had woken up late and skipped breakfast. He knew he shouldn’t miss meals, especially since Stark had worked out how his metabolism worked. Tony got kind of annoyed when Peter didn’t eat. Peter knew it was just because he cared and didn’t want Peter to pass out from hunger but still. He didn’t want Tony to worry about him all the time, he could handle himself.

He ate some left-over pizza for lunch and put on a film to watch. After the first film was done he put on the next one and got up to get a drink. He poured himself a glass of water and almost drank it all in one gulp.

It was late afternoon and Peter was considering not going on patrol today. He was so comfortable just sitting on the sofa in his pyjamas, watching Star Wars for the 185th time (but who is counting). He might not have gone out as Spiderman. If he didn’t get that alert from Karen.

During his last visit, Mr Stark connected Karen to his phone so he could access her more easily. It would also give him notifications without him having to be in the suit. Mr Stark also wanted to give Peter a new phone but Peter said ‘ _no_ ’ while trying to not be rude. In other news, Peter was sure he was getting a new phone for his birthday. So, when he got an alert about Kraven the Hunter being spotted on Brooklyn bridge, there was no way he wasn’t going to go check that out. This time Peter would not let him get away.

It didn’t take to long to get there and when he did he was glad he came. The scene was madness. There was a massive traffic jam and in the middle of the bridge was Kraven shouting and looking for people. Everyone was running and pushing each other, trying to get away. People grabbed their kids and they fled from their car running from the bridge. Peter could hear polices cars getting closer from both sides of the bridge. He looked down and saw a young woman who had been left behind. She was hiding behind a car but Kraven had spotted her. He was making his way to her and she seemed to accept her fate. However, Peter had jumped between them. "We meet again Spiderman," Kraven said with a snarl.

At that moment a person jumped out of what looked like an expensive car with the number plate reading: Rand. Peter, however, didn't notice this.

Kraven had run towards Peter but Peter jumped out the way causing Kraven to almost crash into a car. Peter shot a web at Kraven and pulled him towards him and kicked him in the stomach. Kraven fell to the floor but was back up in a couple of seconds. Everyone around them had cleared off the bridge and the police were trying to get people to safety.

Spiderman and the police had a strange relationship. At first, the police hated him with a passion. Peter couldn’t blame them. He was basically trying to do their jobs for them. And with everything that happened with the Avengers, who could blame them for being wary around a new superhero. They also knew he was at that airport fight. That didn’t help his reputation. But after a while, the police began to trust Spiderman more and more. Nowadays they worked together, instead of against one another. It made life easier for everyone.

Peter and Kraven were still fighting. The fight was about equal and they both were getting nowhere. Suddenly out of nowhere, Kraven was thrown into a car. The person who threw him was a guy who Peter recognised but he couldn't think who he was. The person gave a nod to Peter and walked towards Kraven.

During this time Kraven had gotten up and was ready to fight, spear in hand. Peter watched Kraven run up to the man then the strangest thing happened. The man’s fist started to glow yellow. Well, that's definitely not normal _._ Peter thought.

Peter frowned, but watch as the spear came in contact with the mans glowing fist. What surprised Peter the most was that the spear broke into thousands of pieces. By the look on Kraven’s face, he was also shocked. Peter took this time to web Kraven to a car so he couldn’t escape until the police got here. “Who are you?” Peter asked the person.

“Danny Rand” The man replied going in to shake Peter’s hand. Oh, that’s where I recognise him from Peter thought. “Can you not tell anyone about this. I’d rather not be known for being- well a superhero. Being a billionaire brings more than enough attention” Danny said with a small laugh.

"Yeah," Peter said agreeing even though he had no idea what it was like to be a billionaire “I’ll see you around”

Danny nodded "If you ever need help you know where to find me," He said and ran back to his car. Peter looked around and shot a web to leave the crime scene, just as the police arrived. Kraven had been caught. Today was a good day.

***

There was blood. And a lot of it. Peter’s shoulder hurt like hell. The kind of pain that he experienced during the vulture fight. He didn’t have any options but to call the one person he had previously told Karen not to call. Tony Stark.

***

The next day Peter was heading to the Tower. He was in the back of Happy’s car, playing a game on his phone. He would normally be talking about random things but Happy seemed extra pissed off today and Peter didn’t want to make that worse. That’s when he heard the news on the radio “…Spiderman helped stop the murderer known as Kraven the hunter yesterday. Kraven was spotted on Brooklyn bridge and...” What surprised Peter the most was that he was sure he saw Happy give a small smile. Hmm, that’s new _._ Peter thought

Around 20 minutes later they arrived at the bottom of the tower. Peter thanked Happy, then got out the car and headed inside. He said ‘hi’ to the receptionist and made his way into the lift. “Good Morning Mr Parker, would you like me to take you to boss?” FRIDAY questioned.

“Yes, please” He responded. Even though FRIDAY was an AI he still said ‘please’ and ‘thank you'. He wasn't sure why but he respected FRIDAY, even if she was just a computer program. After a couple seconds, the doors opened to show Tony Stark working on something at his desk. Tony looked up at Peter and smiled. “Hey kid”

“Hey Mr Stark” Peter replied walking over to his desk and putting his stuff down.

“Hey kid," He said putting down his phone "So I heard about what happened at Brooklyn Bridge yesterday," He said casually, looking for a reaction on Peter's face.

“Oh” Peter replied with no emotion in his voice as he walked over to where Tony was.

“Yeah. Saw you took down that guy. You did good” Tony replied

Peter smiled “Thanks Mr Stark”

“So how about we order some Pizza and work on some blasters for the ironman suit?” Tony asked

“Sounds great Mr Stark” Peter answered

A couple hours later, it was almost dark outside and they decided to finish for the day and watch a film. The little mermaid. They didn’t know how they started watching Disney movies but it happened. The pizza was long gone and somehow the pair had ended right next to each other. Peter had dozed off near the beginning of the third movie and his head was now rested on Tony’s chest. Tony wasn’t really sure how it happened, but his hand had found his way to Peters curls. He didn't notice what he was doing at first and when he did he stopped quickly, more out of the shock of what he was doing. He lifted his hand away from Peter's hair slowly. But then Peter whimpered. _Whimpered_. Tony didn't know what to do so he put his hand put in Peter's hair and kept playing with his curls. Peter seemed more relaxed, so Tony continued.

The movie finished about an hour later. Instead of getting up as he would normally do, Tony stayed on the sofa next to Peter, still running his hand through the kid's hair. He grabbed a blanket with his other hand from behind him and threw it over Peter. "FRIDAY lights," He said and the dim lights turned off completely. Tony sighed. Yeah, he didn't mind this.

***

He knew he would be mad. But what choice did he have? His hand was covering his shoulder. He put pressure on the wound as they teach you to do in first aid training. He could hear a faint sound of a phone ringing. _Please pick up_ He thought.

***

Peter was on patrol. It was dark out and he was about to head back home. He hadn’t seen Tony since that day where he fell asleep on him. He was still a bit embarrassed about that but Tony didn’t mention it.

He was swinging from building to building when he heard a scream from the streets below. He looked down to see a guy who had just had a gun pulled on him by a bunch of muggers.

Peter jumped down and landed in between the muggers and the person. “Hey why don’t you pick on someone your own size”

The first guy ran toward Peter but he shot a web at him causing the mugger to fall to the ground and land on his stomach. He let out a groan but didn’t move to get up. The second mugger raised his gun but Peter knocked it out of his hand then punched the guy in the stomach. He webbed the second guy up and looked behind him. The victim was running down the street and was on the phone – probably to the police.

Peter turned around just to see the first mugger shoot the gun at him. The world turned to slow-motion and Peter couldn’t move away fast enough. The bullet hit him in the shoulder and went straight through – coming out the other side. At first, he felt nothing but after a few seconds of nothing, the pain washed through him. He heard police sirens from around the corner so he webbed up the first mugger and swung to the top of a building.

It all happened so fast. Peter couldn’t think straight. The blue parts of his suit had now turned a dark shade of red. It hurt like hell. He knew Karen was talking but he couldn’t hear her. So many thoughts were in his brain.

 The only thing he managed to say was “Don’t call Mr Stark”. He was sure he could hear Karen’s disappointed voice replying but he couldn’t make out the words. He wasn’t so sure why he said that, especially since Tony told Peter to call him whenever he was in trouble.

 He was bleeding out and didn’t know what to do. There was so much blood. He didn’t know he had this much blood in him. Peter’s shoulder hurt like hell. The kind of pain that he experienced during the vulture fight. No, that was worse. He didn’t have any options but to call the one person he had previously told Karen not to call. Tony Stark. He knew Tony would be mad. But what choice did he have? 

"Call Mr Stark," He said, his voice cracking. His hand was covering his shoulder. He put pressure on the wound as they teach you to do in first aid training. He could hear a faint sound of a phone ringing. _Please pick up_ He thought. He knew it had longer until he bleeds out completely than a normal person because of his advanced healing. But advanced healing won’t stop death. Then Tony picked up.

"Mr Parker, what can I do for you," His voice said, coming through the suit

"Tony," He said slowly and slurred "Tony"

"Woah kid, what's wrong," Tony said with a bit a panic in his voice.

"My shoulder hurts," Peter said quietly. Peter mentally rolled his eyes. He tried to get his words out but it didn’t seem to work.

“What happened Parker, I’m on my way”

“I-shot” Peter mumbled, closing his eyes slightly

“You got shot!” Tony said, no longer bothering to hide the panic in his voice “Okay Pete, stay awake for me. Can you do that”

“Mmm I don’t know, I’m really tired”

"No come on Peter, okay what did you do today," He said quickly

"Not much," Peter said soundlessly “I stopped a robbery. And that was about it”

“That’s good. I’m almost there okay, stay awake”

"I think I'm gonna take a nap," Peter said, his eyelids becoming heavier by the second.

“No, Underoos, please try and stay awake” Tony was almost begging at this point

“Night Tony”

“No Pete, please stay awake”

"I'm sorry," Peter said as he closed his eyes, watching the whole world go dark around him.

 ***

Peter’s head was pounding. Everything hurt. He slowly opened his eyes but shut them again quickly to stop the bright light hurting his head even more. Then he heard a familiar voice say. “Lights down FRIDAY," A voice said. The same voice said “Hey” as the person ran his hand through Peter’s hair.

“Uhh," Peter said as his head still pounded. Peter scrunched his eyes. “Five more minutes”

"Hey kid, can you open your eyes for me," The voice said again. Peter now figured out that this voice belonged to Tony Stark.

“It’s too early in the morning for murder” Peter mumbled

Tony froze for a second “What did you just say?”

But Peter didn't reply as he opened his eyes. "What happened," Peter asked as he tried to sit up.

“Hey woah. You're gonna pull out your stitches if you move to fast” Tony said, trying to stop Peter getting up “You got shot. I brought you back to the tower. We are in the med bay”

"Oh," Peter said as his memories from last night came back. He looked to his shoulder which was covered in bandages. “How long was I out?”

"Only a couple hours," Tony said, going back to running his hand through Peters curls on instinct. Peter didn’t seem to notice “I told May that you are staying here for a couple days”

"Did you tell her I got shot?" Peter asked

“No” Tony sighed “She would shoot me if I told her that over the phone but I think you should when you go back home”

Peter nodded slightly. He then looked up at Tony with wide eyes “Are you mad?”

Tony’s face softened drastically as he continued to run his hand through Peter's hair “No, of course not. I was worried”

"Oh," Peter said "I didn't mean to worry you"

"I know," Tony said

“I’m sorry Mr Stark” Peter muttered

"I'm not mad Pete," Tony said "And you called me Tony last night, so you have to stick to that now”

Peter laughed slightly but then his face scrunched up a bit “Ouch”. Tony frowned

“Do you want some water?” Tony asked

Peter nodded and tried to sit up again. Tony helped him then grabbed a bottle of water from the table behind him. "Thanks," Peter said taking the bottle from Tony. He didn't realise how thirsty he was until he started drinking. When he was done he passed the bottle back to Tony.

"Maybe you should try and sleep some more," Tony said gently as he helped him to lie back down.

"Okay," Peter said closing his eyes and almost falling asleep instantly "Night Tony"

“Night kid” Tony replied smiling to himself.


	5. Recovery and Regrets (ft Jessica Jones)

The next time Peter woke up it was morning. Or at least that is what FRIDAY told him after he realised the room had no windows. He looked over to the side of his bed where Tony was the night before. He wasn't surprised to find the chair empty, but he still felt a little disappointed that Tony didn’t stay the whole night.

He asked him Friday where Mr Stark was and she told that he was in his lab. He slowly made his way out of bed and walked towards the lift which took him up to his lab. A couple of seconds later the doors opened and Tony was there, working away on something.

"Hey," Peter said softly, getting the other man's attention. Tony looked up with a slightly worried look on his face. He set down what he was working on and said “Hey I didn’t think you’d be awake yet. Why are you out of bed?”

"I feel better," Peter said as he shrugged slightly. He whined slightly as a small jolt of pain raced through his arm. Tony looked unimpressed but grabbed a chair for Peter to sit down.

“You feel better?” Tony repeated and Peter nodded slowly “You got shot less than twelve hours ago”

"Advanced healing," Peter said with a smirk as he sat down next to Tony’s desk. Tony was still frowning.

 “Just go easy on yourself. Okay?” Tony said with a concerned look on his face.

"Sure thing," Peter said agreeing to put Tony’s mind at rest. Wanting to change the subject he asked: "What are you working on?"

"Nanotech" Tony said "Kitty Cat of Wakanda has had tech like this for a while but I’m trying to recreate it without the vibranium”

“Awesome” Peter said with wide eyes. His eye’s glanced over all the notes and Tony smiled at him.

 "Yeah," Tony said “So, you’re staying here until Sunday”

"Yeah," Peter said slowly but then quickly added “Are you sure, because I don’t want to intrude and I can go sooner if you want. I can go right now if you want, I don’t mind”

Tony rolled his eyes slightly as she shook his head “No it’s okay, I like having you around. It’s just that Rogers is probably coming over tomorrow”

"Oh," Peter said with a small frown. He tried not to show it but Tony noticed it anyway. “Why?”

"Honestly I'm not sure," Tony said with a sigh "He seems to come over every Friday"

Peter snorted "I think he's trying to win you back," Peter said earning a glare from Tony. Then Peter's face went seriously "Do you want him back?"

"No," Tony said at once. His face seemed to scrunch up with thought. “Maybe, Yes? No”

"Well it seems you have It all worked out," Peter said sarcastically making Tony roll his eyes. Peter paused for a second then said “He seems annoying. I'd kick her out if I were you”

“He’s not annoying," Tony said defensively but his face fell when he saw the smirk on Peter’s face. “That’s not fair”

“I knew you still loved him," Peter said in a high-pitched voice

“Do not” Tony snapped back as a teenager would

“Do to” Peter said with a smile "Don't worry I'm not going to go shouting it from the rooftops"

Tony sighed then asked “Do you want to meet him properly? I know last time didn’t go so well”

“Eh, why not," Peter said "And that wasn't my fault, I was in a bad mood"

“Yeah I remember, cranky little spider kid," Tony said ruffling Peter's hair.

“I’m not cranky or little. I’m only one inch shorter than you” Peter protested

"Well, when you grow that one inch, I’ll stop calling you little” Peter sighed but it turned into more of a laugh towards the end.

***

By the end of the day, Peter was struggling to keep his eyes open. “Peter?” A voice said from behind him “Are you still awake buddy” The voice said softly.

"Hmm what," Peter said looking up and looking around. His eyes set of Tony. "Oh hey"

"I think it's bedtime for a certain spider," Tony said

“No, I okay. I’m up. I’m ready to go” Peter said sitting up straight and giving up a smile.

"You are going to bed," Tony said “Come on”

"Mm okay," Peter said standing up and walking away “Let’s go”

Tony stared at him for a few seconds before saying “You’re going the wrong way”

"I knew that," Peter said as he turned the other way but immediately walked into a wall. “I meant to do that”

Tony looked worried for a second but laughed slightly as Peter started moving in the right direction. Tony followed Peter out of the lab and into his room. Once they made it to Peter’s room, Peter fell onto the bed and his eyes shut immediately. Tony sighed contently then grabbed the covers and pulled them over the boy. "Night Peter," Tony said fondly.

“Night dad” Peter mumbled before falling asleep.

Tony froze in the doorway. He slowly closed the door behind him and stood there for a moment. “FRIDAY what just happened?” Tony asked very quietly.

“I think Peter just called you his dad” FRIDAY replied, her voice somehow sounding smug.

"Huh," Tony said as millions of thoughts filled his mind. Sure, he saw the kid as sort of a son but didn’t think Peter saw him as a dad. Now that he thought about it, he would make a terrible dad if he was anything like Howard. He couldn’t be his dad, Peter deserved so much more than that. He deserved so much more than him. “Do you think he’ll remember tomorrow morning?”

"Probably not" FRIDAY replied, "Would you like me to add this moment to the ‘scrapbook' file?"

After a few moments of silence, Tony said "Yeah"

***

The next day came too quickly for Tony Stark. He got around four hours after sleep and had two cups of coffee by the time it was 8 am. At around nine Peter came walking into the kitchen and jumped onto one of the breakfast bar stools. “Morning” Tony said sliding over a glass of orange juice.

Peter looked up to him with a grateful smile “Thanks” He said before he took a big gulp. “So, what’s the plan for today," Peter asked as he drunk the rest of the juice

"Well, you are still healing-"

"I'm fine," Peter said cutting in.

Tony ignored this and continued “So nothing too crazy”

"I never do anything crazy," Peter said and Tony raised his eyebrows.

“Really?” Tony asked and Peter nodded “Because I remember a couple of weeks ago when you were walking on the ceiling-”

“Who was walking on the ceiling?” A voice from behind them asked.

Tony and Peter both froze. "Oh, shit," Tony said into his coffee. "Hey," Tony said dragging out the end.

"Who's walking on ceilings," Steve asked again as his eyebrows knitted together.

 "Oh, look its Captain America," Peter said in a mocking surprised voice as he turned around. "That's awful timing" Peter added in a quiet voice which made Tony snort.

"Is no one going to tell me who's walking on ceilings?" Rogers asked.

“Spiderman," Peter said quickly and effortlessly which shocked Tony.

“You know Spiderman?” Steve asked

"Yep," Peter said with a smile. Even Tony was impressed with how well Peter was lying at the moment. Then again, he had kept the Spiderman secret from most people (Well besides for Ned and his Aunt).

“Right” Steve raised his eyebrows but moved on “Why is your intern in- cat pyjamas”

“Intern has a name," Tony said "And" Then Tony paused "Aww you kept the Pyjamas"

"There kinda comfy," Peter said as he turned red. Tony gave him a fond smile and Steve coughed awkwardly. Peter turned towards him and Tony gave Steve a glare. “So, should I just leave or…?” Peter asked.

"No," Tony said quickly, not wanting Peter to leave “What can I do for you Rogers”

Steve looked from Peter to Tony then back to Peter. He seemed to be thinking as there were a couple of seconds of silence. He then thought. “Do you know hand to hand combat?”

"Um ish," Peter said with a shrug. He knew how to punch and stuff like that but it was mostly because of his powers that he could fight so well. But he couldn’t let Steve know that.

“Want to learn?” Steve asked

“No” Tony cut in. Firstly, Tony could see that Steve had only just realised that this kid meant something to him. So, Steve was trying to get onto good terms with Peter because, as much as Tony tried to deny it, Steve still wanted to be with Tony. Secondly, Peter was shot less than 48 hours ago and maybe Peter had super healing but he had still been shot. And finally, Steve Rogers would find out Peter was Spiderman and honestly Tony wanted to skip the lecture. “You’re a super soldier”

"I wouldn't hurt him," Steve said

"Huh really," Tony said "Because I remember you saying that to me and we all know how what turned out" Tony wasn’t really sure what came over him but it was like all his emotions were coming out of him at once.

"No, we don't all know," Peter said under his breath.

  Steve sighed but was obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. “Can I use your bathroom?”

"Go ahead," Tony said. Tony and Peter both watched Steve walk away. Once he was out of sight Peter looked over to Tony "It's a story for another time"

"I wasn't going to ask that," Peter said "Besides I'd already figured out something happened between you two"

“What were you going to ask?” Tony asked genially curious.

"If you were okay," Peter said softly which made Tony smile

“I’m alright”

Peter nodded “Okay” He paused for a second the added “But if you need me to kick his ass the offer still stands.” Tony smiled and was about to say something but Steve walked back in. “So, I’m going to go do my homework," Peter said "You two have fun"

Tony was giving Peter a glare saying ‘Don’t you dare leave me like this’ and Peter just shrugged and sent him a glance saying ‘I’m sorry but I do have homework to do.’

Once Peter had left Steve turned to Tony and asked “Okay so who is this kid”

"Peter Parker," Tony said in a sarcastic voice, "I thought I told you already"

“I meant – well you’re so close to him and I’ve never met him before a couple of weeks ago. And we use to tell each other everything”

"Not everything," Tony said

Steve sighed. He knew he couldn’t ignore this forever. So, it was now or never. “Tony, I am so sorry for what happened. I – I was wrong. Maybe my hands weren’t the safest. I made you a promise that I’d always keep you safe and somehow, I was the person who hurt you the most. I love you. I love you so much and-”

Steve took a deep breath “And you gave me a home. A life in this new world. I thought I’d never love again after Peggy but then I met you and I was a complete and utter dick”

"Language," Tony said softly

Steve gave a shaky laugh as he blinked the tears out of his eyes “And after everything with – well you know, the only goodbye I gave was a stupid letter”

“It was really the worse letter I’ve ever read”

“I’m sorry. I don’t think I ever said it before today. People have always said I’m stubborn”

"Look, Steve," Tony said "If this is about us, the answer is not right now" Steve's face dropped slightly but Tony continued "I mean I hate to admit it but, I just about trusted you before the accords and now" Steve sighed. Tony has trust issues. Add that to the list of things Steve has fucked up. "I love you, Steve, I really do but I still hate you."

"Sorry to interrupt but Mr Parker is coming back down," FRIDAY said

"That's Fri," Tony said

"I'd Hate me to," Steve said

***

Peter found the rest of the day kind of awkward. They were in the lab for most of the day and Steve was just hanging around. He definitely didn’t understand what either Tony and Peter were working on. He first tried talking to Peter. Peter just guessed that Steve would assume that Peter was working on something easier.

This was not the case. Peter knew that Steve was trying to get closer to him but he wasn’t really sure why. By lunch, Steve said he was heading to the gym for a couple of hours. As soon as the doors closed behind him Peter looked over to Tony “That was awkward wasn’t it”

Tony laughed slightly “Just a little bit”

“What you working on?” Peter asked

"Nothing interesting," Tony said "You hungry?”

"I can eat," Peter said

After lunch, Peter and Tony put on a Harry Potter movie and sat down to watch it. Peter's head was against Tony's shoulder and Tony had his arm wrapped around the boy.

That’s how Steve found them. They both didn’t take notice of him as they were too busy watching the film. Steve looked fondly at Tony. Being a father was a good look at him. Steve had hoped that it would be both of them on that sofa one day with a kid. But now, it didn't seem like a possibility.

So, Steve left. He doubted anyone would notice anyway.

***

The next day Peter woke up at around 12 pm and was still somehow tired. He made his way to the kitchen and bumped into Tony. “Hey kid”

“Mm Morning”

"More like afternoon," Tony said as he cracked some eggs into a pan “Do you want something to eat?”

“Not that hungry” Peter said with a yawn

"Yeah, buddy I wasn't giving you a choice. You've already missed breakfast and I don't want your Aunt to think I’m starving you”

Peter sighed but ate the omelette that Tony made him anyway. After he finished Peter put his dish in the dishwasher and sat back down. Peter sighed for about the fifth time and Tony rolled his eyes “Okay what’s up”

"I have school in two days," Peter said sighing even more.

"I thought you like school," Tony said making Peter jaw drop. “What? You’re smart and stuff”

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean I like school” Peter said as it was the most obvious thing in the world “I mean did you like school?” Tony shrugged and Peter continued “Besides I don’t get enough sleep for school. I mean I have to get up at 6 am and to get 8 hours of sleep I would need to go to sleep by 10 pm which is stupid, because who goes to sleep at 10pm”

Tony looked at him with wide eyes. "Right," he said confused “Okay”

After a couple of seconds Peter said, “So, I was thinking-”

“Yeah you’re not going on patrol today," Tony said with a knowing smirk as he drank his water.

"How did you know I was going to say that," Peter asked with a frown.

"I know you Underoos," Tony said "Just like I also know you can’t drink coffee because you will jump up and down the walls” Tony paused for a second “And you can jump up and down on the walls. That must be a safety hazard”

Peter sighed and leaned back in his chair “How are you stricter than Aunt May. It doesn’t add up. I mean you’re Tony Stark”

“Exactly. I’m Tony Stark and I’ve made all the mistakes a person can possibly make” Tony said “If I can stop you from doing one of the stupid things I’ve done, I’ll die happy”

Peter rolled his eyes but smiled knowing Tony was only looking out for him. “No alcohol then?” Peter asked with a small smile.

“Not in this house”

"It's more of a tower than a house" Peter added "But don't worry, I'm not really the rebellious type"

"You have got to be joking," Tony said making Peter look shocked "You have never listened to anything I’ve ever said, you use to sneak out of the house every night, you’ve skipped school countless times, and you crashed my plane”

"Not my fault," Peter said at once "And maybe that's all true, but I'm a changed person"

"Oh, are the Captain America PSA videos getting to you," Tony said sarcastically “You must be tired of watching them in detention”

"Actually, I walked out of detention," Peter said with a smirk. Tony laughed and shook his head.

“Should I be telling you off about this? Is that what responsible adult do?” Tony said

Peter laughed then sighed. “So about patrol today”

"Pete," Tony said in a half warning tone. "I don't want you to get hurt again"

"Okay," Peter said not wanting to upset Tony more. There were a couple seconds of silence then Peter added “How about I go easy today and then go out tomorrow night? Maybe.” Tony looked like he was thinking for a moment. Peter looked at him hopefully and Tony looked back at him. Tony sighed "Okay," Tony said and Peter smiled “But only if you’re 100% better tomorrow”

Peter nodded then asked “Disney movie marathon?”

"Disney movie marathon," Tony said agreeing. "I'll make popcorn"

***

The next day Tony reluctantly agreed to let Peter go on Patrol. He had checked his temperature, blood pressure, reflexes and made sure his stitches are healed at least three times. He was going to check a fourth time but Peter had stopped him, insisting he was fine. “So, I'll see you next weekend," Tony said to Peter who was in his Spidey suit beside for his mask. 

"Yep," Peter said with a small smile.

“Don’t miss me too much, kid” Tony said with a smile as he ran his hand through the kid’s hair.

"I won't don't worry," Peter said

“Have fun at school” Tony said

“Thanks for reminding me. See you later” Peter said he then jumped out the window making Tony jump slightly.

"That kid is going to give me a heart attack," Tony said as he walked down to his workshop.

Patrol was boring but it was nice for Peter to get out. As much as he liked the tower, he still liked going out at being Spiderman. He had school tomorrow but he couldn’t help staying out a bit longer than normal. May was at work so he didn’t have to worry about staying out past curfew. When he did make it back home, he fell straight to sleep, still in his suit.

***

The next few days of school were boring and uneventful. Flash had not been in because of a chest infection so school was not really as bad as it normally is. Peter was sitting in History listening to his teacher lecture on about the cold war. He was counting down the minutes until he could leave school. After another half an hour the bell went and Peter began to pack his stuff up.

Ned walked from the other side of the class to Peter. “Hey you ready to go”

"Yep," Peter said nodding as she shoved the book into his bag "Let's go"

They walked out of school and said their goodbyes. Peter stopped at Delmar's and ordered his normal sandwich. "Hey," Peter said to the cat as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Here you go Mr Parker," Mr Delmar said as he handed over the sandwich.

"Thanks," Peter said as he handed over the five dollar note.

After he ate his sandwich, he changed into his Spiderman suit and set out on Patrol.

Nothing seemed that out of the ordinary. The sun had already set and he was on a roof flicking through his phone. Peter heard a scream from a couple of streets away. 

A black-haired girl stood in front of another girl as a guy pointed a gun at them. “Put the gun down” The black-haired girl shouted.

“Hey what’s going on here” Peter shouted as he jumped down.

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes but let Peter handle the situation. Peter shot a web at the gun so it couldn't shoot it. Then Peter kicked the guy in the stomach so he fell to the floor. The girl who was behind the black-haired girl ran away, on the phone to the police but the other girl stayed there. "I didn't need you to save me," The girl said, her arms and on her waist.

"Well I did anyway," Peter said “So who are you”

The girl looked like she wasn’t going to reply but eventually said “Jessica”

The guy started to get back up but Jessica picked him up by the shirt and threw him into a wall with a massive amount of power. “You have powers” Peter paused for a second as they thought about everything that has happened in the past few weeks. “By any chance do you know Danny Rand, Daredevil and Luke Cage”

“Yeah” She replied like answering the question was a waste of oxygen.

 "Dammit," Peter said, crossing his arms “Why wasn’t I invited to the secret New York superhero team”

"We are definitely not a team," Jessica said with a smirk "But next time a thousand-year-old gang tries to destroy New York we'll call you" With that, the girl walked away. Police sirens were coming from around the corner and Peter jumped onto the roof.

"A thousand-year-old gang," Peter said sadly "Why do I always miss the fun stuff”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and Comments are welcome!


	6. Agents and Villians

The weather outside was getting hotter as it got closer and closer to summer. Peter was glad that his suit didn’t seem to get hot, it seemed like it had air con in it. He could just imagine trying to pull his sticky suit off him after patrol. Lucky for him Tony seemed to have thought of that so Peter didn’t have to worry about it. Although he could probably ask Tony to fix it if it was a problem.

Peter was now on the roof looking over the city. The night had been uneventful and Peter was just waiting until something interesting happened. Peter’s Spidey sense started to tingle at the back of his head. It wasn’t that strong and Peter looked over the city to see if he could see any danger. However, he didn’t look behind him.

A man coughed from behind him and Peter almost jumped straight off the building. Peter turned around and looked at the man in front of him. He was dressed in a suit and had sunglasses on. "I'm Phil Coulson, from S.H.I.E.L.D," The man said and took out his ID, showing it to Peter.

"..Okay," Peter said not really sure what to say as he thought about how this guy got here without Peter realizing it.

“It's Parker right?" The man said

Peter froze and had to double check that he still had his mask on “How do…”

“Well Tony Stark isn’t that only person who can track people down”

“Should I be worried about how many people know who I am?" Peter said half seriously.

"Yes, well only a few people at S.H.I.E.L.D know your real identity," Coulson said as if it was supposed to make him feel better.

 “Right okay," Peter said after a couple of seconds of silence “Not to be rude, but why are you here?”

“As you know the Avengers broke up," Coulson said "They recently got back together"

"Yeah," Peter said

"Stark is training you to be an Avenger, isn't he?"

“Yeah”

 “Why?” Coulson asked

"Why what," Peter asked

“Why. Why do you want to be an Avenger? Why do you do all this?” Peter paused for a second. Firstly, why would he tell this random guy? Secondly, who the hell was this random guy.

“I want to help the little guy” Peter replied

Coulson smiled and took off his sunglasses. “You have good intentions. You’re the future of the Avengers”

"You're not the first person to tell me that," Peter said

“Tony I’m guessing. You two are really close aren’t you”

“It's really creepy how much you know about me," Peter said "I'd call this stalking”

“You’re a kid-” Coulson said making Peter roll his eyes “But you got heart”

“Did you steal that from Captain America?” Peter asked and Coulson frowned.

“How’d you know”

"He said the same thing to me," Peter said crossing his arms over his chest. "Well Spiderman"

“So, what do you want exactly," Peter asked then quickly added "Not to be rude or anything"

“Not much," Coulson said "Just establishing a relationship" Peter blinked and Coulson continued, "I said you're the future of the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D will need help in the future”

“Not now?”

“We got Barton and Romanoff for that” Coulson said “Besides we don’t have any spiders on the team”

“Isn’t Natasha Romanoff known as Black Widow”

Coulson paused “You make a good point” Peter gave a small laugh “But you know what I mean. Well I should be going now”

Coulson sighed and went to turn around but paused “One more thing," Coulson said and Peter nodded for him to continue “Can you not mention this to anyone.” Peter gave him a strange glare “The Avengers kind of think I’m dead. I’m planning to tell them. Just not yet” Coulson got something out of his pocket. It looked like car keys. He pressed a button and a plane appeared on the roof. Peter had seen this kind of tech before, it was the same Tony used on his plane during the move. However, Peter was still surprised by this. “I hope to see you the next time the world ends”

"Yeah you too," Peter said not really listening. As soon as Coulson walked onto the jet the door closed and the jet took off. After a couple of seconds the jet was out of view and Peter was left alone on the roof. It wasn’t every day that you had random government agents introducing themselves to you, but Peter wouldn’t have it any other way.

***

The weekend went quickly and before Peter knew it, it was a Monday. He was currently in History, where MJ was reading out her essay on why the Avengers didn’t deserve to be pardoned. Peter wasn't really listening but on the parts, he did here he had to say that MJ made some good points.

Flash was back in school but Peter had avoided him for the most part. It seemed like Flash was avoiding him more and more. Ever since the field trip, Flash had picked on Peter less and less. Sure, there was still name calling and the occasional shove but overall it had improved.

Until now.

“Oi Penis”

Peter sighed but turned around anyway “What”

“Can you introduce me to Captain America”

"No," Peter said and turned back around. Peter was sure Flash was going to say something else but the bell went. MJ frowned slightly as she couldn't finish her speech.

Peter made his way to the lunch hall. Ned was already sitting at their table on his phone. When Peter sat down Ned looked up “Have you seen this.” Ned passed his phone to Peter who took it from him. On the screen was a video of a strange looking guy robbing a bank.

“Who is this?”

"I don't know," Ned said "I tried to find him but nothing came up. He kinda looks like an octopus"

"It's strange," Peter said "I should look into this"

"Yeah," Ned said. After a brief pause, he added "If you want, I can look around, see if I can get anything on this guy"

"Thanks, Ned," Peter said with a smile

"Well I'm your guy in the chair," Ned said with a smile and Peter laughed slightly.

***

The next few days were uneventful until Ned randomly showed up at his house on Thursday evening. “I found something you might want to see.” That was all it took for Peter to invite Ned in. May was at work so he was home alone. “So, I was looking for information about that octopus guy and I think I found something”

“What is it?” Peter asked as Ned pulled out his laptop.

A file came up on the screen. “His name is Otto Octavius and he was a nuclear physicist. There has been no more information about him for years”

"That is definitely strange," Peter said as his eyes skimmed through all the information on the screen "Now I just gotta find him"

"He hasn't been seen since the bank robbery" Ned added, "But now the Avengers are back isn't this their problem?"

"Maybe," Peter said "But that doesn't mean its not my problem to"

***

The next time Peter visited Stark towers it was like Tony knew exactly what Peter was thinking. “Look you did good with that weird Kraven guy but I don’t want you going after all these villains”

"Why not," Peter said. He was standing by Tony's desk with his arms crossed over his chest. Tony was also standing tall. Even though Tony was quite short he always seemed to look taller than he really was.

“Because what if something happens to you”

“I handled he vulture”

“You should have never had to” Peter huffed but didn’t say anything else. Tony looked at Peter and sighed. “I’m not doing this because hate you”

Peer had now turned away from Tony and Tony wasn't even sure if he was listening. "I gotta go," Peter said grabbing his bag.

"Pete," Tony said calling after him.

"I'll see you next week," Peter said as he got into the lift. Before Tony could say anything, the doors shut leaving Tony alone in his lab. Tony stared at the lift doors for a while hoping they would open again. "Boss," Fridays voice said

“What?” Tony said

"I think there is something you need to see," FRIDAY said her voice somehow sounding worried. An article flashed up on the screen of Tony's computer. Tony read the title and breathed in. He quickly scanned through it and breathed harshly.

“Oh shit”

***

Peter was annoyed, to say the least. He was in his Spiderman suit, stopping small crimes, trying to clear his head. He tried not to think about what had happened in the last half an hour. He probably shouldn't have just walked out like that but he wasn't really thinking straight. "Karen, do you think I was wrong?"

“I’m not sure” Karen replied

"Thanks anyway," Peter said sadly "So is there anything strange going on"

"Well the heat signatures underneath Harlem have seemed to return," Karen said

“You think the lizards back?”

"Maybe," Karen said "Although it looks to be more than one person"

"Well, let's go to Harlem"

Once they arrived Peter found the same drain, he went down the first time he came here. He jumped down into the sewer and coughed "Uhh I forgot how much this place smells."

He walked to where he remembered the small lab set up was. He walked around the corner to find the Lizard there. Peter sighed but caught his breath quickly as he saw that the lizard wasn’t alone.

Next to him was the octopus guy. Peter swallowed hard as he watched what they were doing. "The last dose," The man said. He injected the lizard with some green substance. The lizard cried out in pain for a couple of seconds then froze. The lizard looked straight at him.

"Oh, shit," Peter said. The man turned around quickly but smirked as his eyes landed on Peter.

"Well if it isn't Spiderman," He said

"Who are you," Peter asked as he walked fully out from behind the door.

“Otto Octavius but everyone calls me Doc oct” The man replied, a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Oh," Peter said "That explains the tentacles. Maybe you should make it more obvious you're going for the whole octopus thing. I don't think anyone gets it”

The man frowned before saying “Get him”

Peter stood confused for a moment but was soon snapped out of it as the lizard came running towards him. Peter managed to dodge out the way as he jumped onto the wall "Dr Connors this isn’t you” Peter said as he jumped out the way of what would have been a fatal hit.

“There is no more Connors left in him Spiderman," Doc Oct said "Only the lizard remains”

Peter swallowed and Doc Oct smirked up at him. His Spidey sense went off but he didn’t move in time so he was hit full force by the lizard’s tail. He crashed into the floor and hit his head on the concrete. "You should learn to stay out of things that don't concern you," Doc Oct said.

Peter opened his eyes slowly but they were gone. He looked around and no one could be seen. “How do a giant lizard and a man octopus disappear so quickly”

Karen ignored this and went straight to Peter’s health. “You seem to have a mild concussion. Would you like me to call Tony Stark?”

"No," Peter said quickly as he pulled himself up. He leaned against the side of the wall, trying to get his bearings. “I’m okay”

Karen remained silent for a moment but said “Okay, but I recommend you go home now”

“Yeah that’s probably for the best," Peter said as he started walking. He tried to not fall over as the world looked like it was spinning “They must be long gone by now”

***

The next morning when Peter woke up his head still hurt slightly. It was nowhere as bad as last night but the pain was still there. After sleeping on all his thoughts, he decided to go andapologise to Tony for being so grumpy yesterday. He grabbed his phone but realized the battery was dead. He put it on charge and decided to leave it. Maybe it’s not the best choice he’s made but he didn’t want to wait for it to charge.

On his way there he stopped to buy some sweets. He ended up with three packets and a chocolate bar. It took him a little longer than normal to arrive at the tower, mostly because he was in no rush. When he entered the lift, he asked where Tony was. FRIDAY said he was in his lab so that’s where Peter was heading. When the door opened, sure enough, Tony was standing there. He looked like he was working on some project. From what Peter could see he had hundreds of tabs open.

"Uh, Mr. Stark," Peter said trying to get the man's attention.

Tony turned around so quickly that Peter's brain took a couple of seconds to register it. A look of relief washed over Tony's face. "You're okay," Tony said walking over to Peter.

"Yeah of course I am," Peter said frowning slightly. He took a deep breath then began “I came here to-”

Peter stopped talking as Tony pulled him into a tight hug. Peter was shocked at first but hugged back. "I am so sorry," Tony said not letting go.

"Why are you apologizing," Peter said pulling away "I was the grumpy one"

"You didn't answer any of my texts," Tony said ignoring the question completely. Peter was confused about why Tony was so worried all of a sudden.

“Yeah. My phone died. Are you alright?”

Tony let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. “You don’t know do you”

Peter looked at him confused and worried “Know what?”

“Maybe you should sit down” Tony walking back over to his desk. Peter followed slowly.

"You're scaring me," Peter said but took a seat anyway. Tony grabbed a chair and sat across from Peter.

Tony looked back at him with soft eyes. “It’s about the vulture and Kraven.” Peter remained silent, not sure what to say and Tony continued. “There was a prison break yesterday”

Tony remained quiet to let Peter think. After around a minute Peter asked with a blank face “They broke out didn’t they”

"Yeah," Tony said softly waiting for a reaction.

Everything at once slowed down for Peter. He could hear every breath he took like it was the only sound in existence. Then million of thoughts began to race through his head. It was like everything that he had ever thought about in his whole life was present in his mind. Every thought was played on repeat every second. All the worries he has even had seemed a thousand times worse and all the guilt he had seemed a thousand times heavier.

That when he realised, he couldn’t breathe. It felt like he was suffocating. His eyes shut tight. He starting breathing quicker, desperate to get some air into his lungs. It wasn’t helping.

At the same time all the memories of the vulture incident flooded back to him. The lake. How he was drowning in the icy cold water. The impact of his body hitting the surface as he landed on concrete. The Washington Monument. The feeling of how he thought all his friends were going to die. And it would be entirely his fault. The building. No one was there to save him. He was alone. He had to save himself. Then the plane crash. How his hands burnt on the hot metal. How he was thrown into the ground over and over again. How he thought he was going to die.

Then the memories Kraven left came back. There first fight. How he got away so easily. Then the news of the 12 people who died just because Peter got distracted. Their deaths were Peter’s fault. The bridge incident. Kraven almost killing more innocent people. He would have if Peter didn’t have help.

He had done his best to stop them. He thought he won. But he didn’t.

His breathing was still quick and rapid. Peter tries desperately to clear his head, just for a second but had no such luck. So, he tried to focus in on one thought, or sound or feeling.

 That’s when he heard it.

_“-eter”_

 Someone calling his name.

_“Peter”_

It became louder and clearer.

_“Peter”_

Peter tried to focus on it, it tried to push every other thought to the back of his head.

“Peter!”

Peter opened his eyes to see Tony crouched in front of him.

“Hey, you’re okay. Deep breaths okay.” Peter managed to nod slightly. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes as he tried to breathe normally. Every time he breathed it was shaky but the more breaths he took, the easier it became. "You're okay," Tony said looking him in the eyes. "Okay, I need you to name five things you can see. Can you do that?"

Peter nodded slowly. "You," He said as his voice cracked. "Your desk, a chair"

“Two more” Tony prompted.

“Computer… notebook”

“Okay good,” Tony said “Now four things you can feel”

“Uh, my jumper, the chair, my top and um”

“One more thing Pete,”

“My jeans”

“Okay now three things you can hear”

“You, me and DUM-E”

“Okay two things you can smell”

“Um…”

“Come on Pete,”

"Oil and" Peter paused "Aftershave"

“Okay, you’re almost done. One thing you can taste”

“My mouth?” Peter replied slightly confused but Tony nodded anyway. He hadn’t realised but his breaths had gotten regular and were almost a normal speed. Peter stared back for a couple of seconds before breaking eye contact. He looked down to his hands which were rested in his lap. “I’m sorry," Peter whispered. His voice came out broken but Tony didn’t seem to notice.

"There is no reason for you to be sorry okay," Tony said as he brushed a curl out of Peter's face "We can work through this okay"

Peter nodded again and he blinked away the tears in his eyes. "You want me to stay out of this don't you," Peter said in a quiet voice, still refusing to meet Tony's eyes.

"Yes," Tony said "But I know you well enough that you won't"

“Is this you trying to say you don’t mind me going after them?” Peter asked with a slither of hope in his voice

Tony sighed “No. If I had it my way you would be a normal teenager, doing normal teenage things” Peter frowned slightly but let him finish. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Peter took another deep breath, not really sure what to say. He finally decided to ask “Can I stay the night?”

"Yeah of course buddy," Tony said "You can stay as long as you want"

Peter nodded then added “Can you text May, I don’t have my phone”

"Sure," Tony said, "I'm going to go get you some water okay?"

"Yeah," Peter said agreeing. He watched Tony walk out of the lab and sighed. Kraven and the vulture working together. The lizard and Doc Oct working together. Life was about to get a whole load messier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! Comments and Kudos are welcome!


	7. The sinister...four?

The next few days Pete was tense. His Spidey sense wasn’t working properly anymore, it was constantly in the back of his head and in every class, he was worried the vulture was going to burst in and attack. He hadn’t seen Tony since that day but thought it was probably for the best. Since Ned found out about the breakout, he had hardly left Peter’s side. Peter wasn’t exactly sure what Ned would do if he was attacked, but the support was nice.

At one point it got so bad that people on the train started giving him weird stares for continuously turning around and not sitting still. Even May had noticed something was up. She had asked if he was okay but Peter just brushed her off saying he was stressed about finals. He knew May knew he was lying. Finals were still over two months away. But May didn’t push it anymore.

He had stopped going on patrol. With four villains on the lose going on patrol now was probably a good idea but he couldn’t bring himself to it. Although he would never admit it, Peter was terrified. He knew he had every right to be but Spiderman wasn’t supposed to be afraid of anything.

It wouldn’t be half as bad if Toomes didn’t know who he was. But knowing that the vulture could track him down in a heartbeat was not reassuring. He had been losing sleep and was down to a maximum of three hours a night. That was if he was lucky. The only reason he was still able to function was because of his powers.

When Saturday came around, Peter made his way to Stark Towers. He was hoping he could let go of all the stress while working in the lab but this was not the case. He tried to act normal around Tony but it didn’t work out. Maybe it was because Tony knew him so well.

"Okay, what's up," Tony asked after around two hours of working in the lab. He turned around and put everything down.

“What do you mean?” Peter said not turning around to face Tony. Peter let go of the pencil he was holding, as soon as he realized, he was going to snap it.

“You jumped why a fly landed on you, you have barely spoken three words since you got here and you told DUM-E to go away instead of playing fetch with him. So, what’s up” Tony said crossing his arms across his chest.

Peter sighed and stopped what he was doing. He slowly turned around and sat on the top of his desk. “Okay maybe I’m a bit on edge”

"That's an understatement," Tony said. Tony then looked straight at Peter for a couple of moments "You look awful"

“Thanks," Peter said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You know what I mean," Tony said "How much have you sleep the past week"

“I don’t know” Peter replied not wanting to answer the question.

"Pete," Tony said softly, walking over to Peter.

“You know, you never call me Peter. It’s always Underoos, Buddy, Kid Spiderkid, Spiderling or Pete”

“Don’t change the subject”

“Okay… maybe like six hours…” Peter said slowly like he was scared of Tony’s reaction.

“In the past week?” Tony said and Peter nodded slowly. Tony sighed “Kid you’re gonna pass out unless you get a solid eight hours”

"I tried," Peter said, his voice cracking “But… I don’t know, I just can’t”

Tony sighed and looked at the clock. “Okay how about I order some food and you take a nap”

“It’s 2 pm," Peter said with a frown.

“That’s why I said nap” Tony replied. Peter sighed knowing he didn’t have much choice in anything

“Alright”

“So Italian or Thai?”

“Thai” Peter replied

“Thai it is”

“And I’ll start calling you Peter when you start calling me Tony”

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes “I guess that’s fair… Tony”

Peter smirked as Tony’s jaw visibly dropped. Tony pulled himself together and replied “You got yourself a deal, Peter”

***

Peter managed to sleep a total of seven hours. It wasn't nearly as long as Tony would have liked but it was something. When he woke up the next day, he felt a bit more refreshed. He could have slept for longer but didn’t feel like it. He got up after a while and got changed. He just put on some jeans and a top then made his way to the kitchen.

It was empty so Peter went to the fridge to grab some juice. He grabbed a cup and poured the juice so the cup was half filled. As he turned around, he slightly jumped to see Tony standing there. "How'd you do that," Peter asked and Tony laughed slightly making Peter frown.

“Magic” Tony replied as he turned off the coffee machine.

“You don’t believe in magic” Peter shot back and Tony shrugged.

“Science then” Tony replied, grabbing a mug from the shelf

Peter snorted “Right science”

“What time does your hot aunt want to back?” Tony asked

Peter frowned slightly “Don’t say that, you have your boyfriend back now-”

“Steve’s not my boyfriend”

“I didn’t say Steve” Peter shot back quickly making Tony’s jaw drop. “And before dinner”

Tony stared at him blankly for a few seconds. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

The rest of the day they didn’t do much. Peter mainly watched Tony add updates to the new Stark phone. Just before he had to leave Peter made some more web fluid to last him the next few weeks. "Okay try and get some sleep tonight," Tony said just before Peter had to go.

"I'll try," Peter said

"Okay," Tony said "Also you have decathlon practice on Thursday"

Peter frowned slightly “How do you know that?”

Tony shrugged but smirked “See you next week”

Peter nodded as he left but didn’t say anything.

***

 Peter was swinging back home when a small explosion erupted a couple of streets away. Peter almost swung into the wall when he saw it. He could hear screams and shouts from the people below. Then he heard a roar. The same roar that he heard from the lizard a couple of weeks ago. That could never be good. Peter swung towards the scene as fast as he could.

Underneath him people were running down the streets, jumping out of cars and screaming. There were police cars stopping and officers helping people get to safety. Just like expected, in the center of the Madness was the Lizard, but he wasn't alone.

Doc Ock was there but so was the vulture and Kraven the hunter. They had all teamed up together. Peter took a deep breath and tried not to panic. Maybe the Avengers would turn up and he wouldn't have to do anything? A spider could dream. For once in his life, he wanted to see Captain America.

Too late the vulture spotted him.

"Well if it isn't Spiderman," The vulture said making the rest of the villains look up at him.

"Hey guys," Peter said trying to sound confident "What is this a club meeting?"

“This is just a show?” Kraven said

“A show?” Peter asked “I hate to break it to you but I don’t think anyone’s brought tickets”

“A show of how powerful we are!" Doc Ock said with a smirk.

Suddenly Peter’s Spidey sense went off and he jumped out the way. The lizard had run from behind him “Do you really think you can take us all on?” The vulture asked.

No defiantly not Peter thought.

“We are the sinister six” Doc Oct shouted

“Six? There’s only four of you”

“Yeah well we asked these other villains if they wanted to join but they said no” Kraven explained “And sinister four sounds stupid…so we went with six”

"Right," Peter said

“We came together on one cause," The vulture said "To kill you"

"Oh," Peter said, his voice cracking slightly "That's nice. Glad to know I bring friends together. Be sure to say that when you recommend me to your friends”

"And now," Kraven said "We shall complete that goal"

Peter's eyes widened. Kraven was now running towards him, spear in hand. Peter shot two webs at him. He then used the webs to throw Kraven into the lizard. The lizard, however, seemed unaffected and started to walk toward Peter.

The walk then turned into a run then into a sprint. Peter jumped out the way at the last second causing the lizard to crash into a wall. Surprisingly Doc Oct seemed to be in the background, not wanting to be a part of the fight. Peter wasn’t complaining though. He had his hands full enough with just the three of them. The vulture had flown above them a was lying down in an attempt to grab Peter. At the same time, the lizard and Kraven were getting back on their feet. 

Peter managed to move out the way but rolled right underneath the lizard. The lizard grabbed him then threw him back into the ground. Peter groaned but still tried to move away from the lizard’s tail. He stood up but his head was still spinning. He managed to make out that Kraven was coming towards him.

Peter shot a couple of webs, gluing Kraven's legs and arms together. One down two to go.

The lizard swung its tail but Peter jumped out the way. However, he jumped next to where the vulture was standing. Before he knew what was going on the vulture had Peter in is claws and had started to fly higher and higher into the air. They were up so high that Peter could feel the air getting thinner.

Then he dropped. Peter was falling faster and faster. “Karen” Peter shouted

"You seem to be falling," Karen said in a calm voice. ‘Well, she isn’t wrong’ Peter thought

“Web wings please” He shouted and Karen obliged. The web wings shot out and Peter began to glide through the air. It was a good thing he perfected them a couple of weeks ago. He looked over the city and couldn’t see any of the sinister…four. They had gone.

Peter sighed but his thoughts disappeared at he crashed headfirst into a building. He stuck to the wall as he tried to get his bearings. "Incoming call from Mr Stark," Karen said.

"Oh god," Peter said trying to get his breath back.

"Answering the call," Karen said through the suit

"Wait kar- Hey Mr. Stark," Peter said still breathless

“What happened?” Tony asked sounding concerned but there was still some anger in his voice.

"Nothing," Peter said. He could practically feel Tony’s angry look.

"You were at 34,000 feet," Tony said unimpressed "And four villains were just on the news and… oh you didn't"

"It's a long story really," Peter said climbing up the building and sitting on the roof.

“You went after them on your own?” Tony asked

“I was on my way home and they were just there”

"Kid I told you to not go after them, to leave it to the real heroes" There were a couple of seconds of silence on both sides of the call. Tony seemed frozen and Peter was shocked. Peter took a shaky breath and Tony sighed. “Wait Peter, I didn’t mean-”

"End call," Peter said quickly despite hearing the start of a protest on the other side of the line. The call ended and Peter was left in silence.

“Are you okay Peter? You seem to be in distress” Karen asked in her calm voice.

“I’m fine," Peter said as he pulled the mask off his head. He wiped the tears that had started to gather in his eyes. He took a deep breath and pulled the mask back down.

He made his way back home and fell onto his bed. He took the mask off and buried his face in his pillow. He took a deep breath and rolled over onto his back. Without taking the suit off he began to fall asleep, while a million thoughts flooded his mind.

***

The next day Peter made it to school on time. Ned was waiting at his locker for him. “Hey Peter”

"Hey Ned, I need you to do me a favor," Peter asked as he shoved a couple of books into his locker.

“Yeah sure” Ned replied

“I need you to find where Danny Rand lives”

“What?” Ned asked confused as his eyebrows raised.

“Please” Peter begged.

Ned sighed “I don’t think this is legal”

“I’ll introduce you to Captain America”

"Consider it done," Ned said in a serious voice "I'll see what I can do. Why do you need to find him anyway?"

“He has a magical glowing fist” Peter replied in a serious tone.

Ned blinked but didn’t question it. “Okay…”

“Just tell me a soon as possible okay?”

A couple of days later Peter was at home when he got a text message from Ned. The only thing on the message was an address. Peter texted Ned a quick ‘Thanks' and grabbed his suit. He was hoping this was the right place or it was going to be a very awkward visit. Now that he thought about it, it would probably be a very awkward visit anyway.

With the help of Karen, he made it to the location of the address and was surprised to see it was an old dojo. He went inside and tried to find where he was supposed to go. He came across a door so he knocked on his. A couple of seconds later Danny Rand answered. "Hey," He said. He seemed confused but had a smile on his face.

"We need to talk," Peter said and Danny's face turned serious.

“Well come in”

***

The chat wasn't as awkward as Peter thought it would be. It was quite simple really. He explained the situation to Danny, saying he needed some extra help. "Well I can call the others about it," Danny said "We should probably come up with a strategy. Do you know there fighting styles?"

“Kraven is more hand to hand combat but you know that. The lizard is strong and fast. The vulture can fly so he uses that but I haven’t really seen the other guy fight”

"Okay,," Dany said, "By any chance do you know hand to hand combat?"

"Uhh no," Peter said "I mainly rely on my powers"

Danny nodded slowly “You know the person who lives here use to teach classes. I bet if I ask nice enough she will teach you”

“Really?”

“Of course,” Danny said “If we want to defeat these idiots, we are gonna need all the support we can get”

“Okay” Peter replied

“Okay how about next Saturday you come over and Colleen can teach you some stuff” Danny began “And on Sunday I’ll invite everyone over to come up with a plan and eat pizza”

“Sounds great”

“See you then”

***

"Martial arts," Colleen said “One of the most important things a fighter can learn”

Peter stood in the center of the Dojo in some sweatpants and a top. Peter was planning to wear his Spiderman suit but didn't want to use his suit to help win. Besides Colleen and Danny didn’t seem to care about his age and he didn’t have a reason not to trust him.

“Let’s start with punching”

"I know how to punch," Peter said and Colleen just smiled. Peter followed her anyway to the punching bag.

“Do you know the types of punches?” Colleen asked and Peter looked at her with a blank face. “Thought not. Let’s start with a jab. It’s a fast and straight punch, thrown with the lead hand…”

They spent about half an hour going over different types of punches while Peter tried to perfect them all. "That was good," Colleen said "Grab some water and we'll go over different types of kicks"

Peter walked over to the bench and took a gulp from his water bottle. The water was still cold and refreshing. Before he could begin to think about taking a break Colleen had started talking again. "Front kick," She said and Peter sighed “It is basically what the name says…”

Once they had gone over kicks, Colleen had started to show Peter all the different ways to flip someone onto their back. Peter groaned as he was flipped onto his back for the 7th time. "I hope you're not breaking him too much," Danny said as he walked into the Dojo.

Colleen just smiled up at him. “I brought Indian if anyone wants?”

"Later," Colleen said which made Peter sigh "We're busy"

Danny nodded and left into the other room. Colleen looked down at Peter “Okay, now you try”

A couple of hours later they had gone through everything they could. Punching, kicking, blocking, flipping and even throwing.

Peter and Colleen had spared a couple of time. Colleen had told him to not use his powers because that would be unfair and the point of all this was for him to not rely on his powers. He had lost every time – even with his Spidey sense. But Colleen Wing was a force to be reckoned with.

"Thank you," Peter said as he grabbed his things to leave. “You’re amazing”

"You're a good student," Colleen said "If we had more time, I would have gone over fighting with more than your fists"

"Maybe another time," Peter said

"Yes," Colleen said "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah," Peter said "Tomorrow"

***

When Peter arrived at the Dojo the next day daredevil and Luke were already there. "Hey Spidey, come on in," Danny said

"Hey," Peter said. His mask was on but wasn't covering his mouth or nose.

"We're still waiting for Jessica," Daredevil said "But knowing her she'll be late"

"Well let's start then," Danny said and everyone agreed. "There are four guys we are up against"

“Kraven the hunter, the lizard, Doc Ock and the vulture” Collen supplied.

"Kraven prefers hand to hand combat," Peter said.

Daredevil sighed “Colleen and I should go after him”

"I agree," Colleen said, "What about the rest of you?"

"I'll take the vulture," Peter said and everyone looked at him.

“You sure?” Luke asked

"Yeah," Peter said "He can fly and I can…swing"

"He's got a point," Colleen said "Luke I think you should take the Lizard"

“Works for me”

"I guess that leaves me and Danny to take on the weird octopus guy," Jessica said from the doorway.

"Hey Jess," Everyone said

“So, anyone knows where these guys are gonna attack next?" Jessica asked as she walked over to the table. On the table was a map of New York.

"Well," Danny said "Kraven first attacked here, in Hells' kitchen" As Danny was speaking her drew a cross on the map.

"I found the Lizard in a sewer in Harlem. Near Madison Avenue" Peter said pointing to the map. Danny drew another cross on the map.

“Then you guys saw Kraven on the long island city bridge," Colleen said and Danny nodded

“Anywhere else?” Luke asked

“Near MoMA in Queens," Peter said "They were all there"

"So, in another news its all totally random," Jessica said

“No, it’s not," Peter said. Everyone looked at him and raised their eyebrows “Each time they are getting closer to me. They said their goal was to kill me…so”

"They're making there way to you," Danny said

Peter nodded slowly. "We need a plan," Luke said

"Wait around in Queens," Danny said "I have a building down there we can stay at"

"That could work," Colleen said, she then looked to Peter "Then we can text you if anything happens"

Peter nodded “Sounds good”

“So, this is our plan? To wait around?” Jessica asked with an unimpressed look on her face.

“Have you got a better idea?” Daredevil asked

“Well if they’re after Spiderman…” Jessica began

“What? And use him as bate” Colleen asked

“Yeah”

Everyone looked at each other with confused faces. "I don't mind," Peter said "If that's what everyone agrees with"

Danny sighed “Okay”

“Monday night?” Jessica asked “We can all meet… here” She said pointing to the map. Everyone agreed and started to pack their stuff away.

“Everyone try and get some sleep tonight," Danny said "We're gonna need it"

Everyone nodded and one by one they left. "See you tomorrow Peter," Colleen said

“Yeah you to” Peter replied “Bye”

***

He got the text a couple of minutes ago. Kraven was spotted a few blocks from his house. Luke said he knew someone his the police and that they were already clearing the streets.

Peter looked down at the phone in his hand. It was about 3 pm and he was almost certain that Tony was in meetings, so he wouldn’t answer. Which would be best. He knew he could say everything that he wanted to say if Tony answered.

He scrolled through his contacts and stopped when he got to Tony’s name. He pressed the call button.

It rang a couple of times before it went to voicemail. Peter let out a relieved sigh as he started to record his message.

_"Hey, Mr Stark._

_A lot has happened in the past few weeks… months. I guess I wanted to say thank you for everything. For being an amazing mentor and all, you've done for me. You’ve acted like a dad to me and although I’ve never said it that’s kind of how I saw you. I think you know what’s gonna happen. I think you already know that I’ve got to do this. I know you would try and stop me… tell me that I shouldn’t be risking my life but I have to. You know that._

_I hope everything turns out okay. I really do. But if it doesn’t, I guess this would be goodbye. I’m sorry that the last time we spoke it ended in a fight. I wish it hadn’t. I’m also sorry that I couldn’t say all this to you in person but I guess I’m just not that brave._

_I hope to see on Saturday. To help with a new upgrade to Hawkeye’s arrows or something. But if I’m not there. I’m sorry._

_Well, I suppose this is goodbye… maybe. Thanks for everything Mr Stark_

_See you soon. Hopefully,”_

Peter hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He stood up and grabbed his bag. It was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry, it has been so long! I hope you like this chapter! Only one chapter of the story left.


	8. Fainting and Fighting

The streets of queens were empty and quiet. It was unusual for this time of the day. Peter was in his Spiderman suit making his way down to the location that Jessica had texted him. He was jumping from building to building. He was around a street away when he heard a roar _. Yeah, this is the right place_ He thought. He walked closer to where the sound had come from. He jumped down into the street.

He heard footsteps coming up from behind him. “Spiderman” A voice shouted. It was Danny, jogging towards him. “Jess has got the octopus guy cornered”

 Peter nodded “What about everyone else?”

“Luke is following the lizard and Ma-Daredevil hasn’t found Kraven yet” Danny replied breathlessly

“The vulture?”

"Not shown up yet," Danny said "Anyway I should go help Jess"

With that, Danny ran off down the street. He went to the last location that he knew Jessica was at. That’s when he heard a scream from around the corner. He turned into a back alley to see Doc Ock holding Jessica in one of his many hands…arms…tentacles.

 “Hey” Danny shouted getting their attention “Let her go”

“Convince me” Doc Ock shouted back with a snarl in his voice. One of his hands moved towards Danny but Danny didn’t seem to notice – even with Jessica shouting at him to move or do something helpful.

Danny closed his eyes to focus. When he re-opened his eyes, his fist was glowing yellow. Before Doc Ock could blink, Danny had slammed his fist into the ground causing the concrete to fly upwards. Doc Ock was knocked off the ground and into a wall. Jessica flew out of his hand but landed safely on the ground.

“That seemed too easy,” Danny said “Fights normally last longer than that”

“It’s because the writer was lazy” a voice shouted from the bottom of the street. Jessica and Danny turned around but the man was already gone.

“Was that Deadpool?” Jessica asked

“I think so” Danny replied with a frown

 “Do you think he’s knocked out?” Jessica asked, looking down at Doc Oct who hadn’t moved.

“For now,” Danny replied “We need to tie him up or something”

Jessica looked around the ally “Go check if there is any rope in the dumpster”

"Why me," Danny asked

“Because I’m gonna try and rip these arms off the main part of the machine” Jessica replied “I don’t think he’ll be as much of a threat that way”

Danny nodded and went to the dumpster as Jessica walked towards Doc Oct

Meanwhile Daredevil was still on the hunt for Kraven. "Colleen," He said 

Colleen turned around quickly but let out a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. "Have you found him yet?" Colleen asked, half walking half running towards him.

“I know where he is” Matt replied “Come on”

Colleen followed him down a back alley then watched as he used the lid of a bin to jump up over a small wall. Colleen followed quickly.  Once she landed on the other side, she could see people running down the streets.

"There are civilians here," Colleen said, "I thought the streets were being evacuated"

“This one hasn’t been” Matt replied

"No shit," Colleen said "Now where is this bastard"

"Over there," Matt said pointing at Kraven who was walking down the street. "You good to go?"

"Yeah," Colleen said as she pulled out her sword. Matt laughed slightly as he moved forward. Kraven seemed to notice them almost immediately and his grin fell off his face.

Colleen ran at him first and her sword clashed with his spear. Daredevil came around the back and kicked him onto the floor. Kraven rolled over and jumped back up. In the process, he managed to cut Matt slightly on his back.

“You okay?” Colleen shouted

"Yeah," Matt said with a deep breath "I'm fine"

Colleen dodged the spear and blocked it with her sword. Matt managed to knock to spear out of Kraven’s hand. Karen tried to grab it but Matt grabbed his hands while Colleen raised her sword to his throat.

A couple streets away Luke Cage was thrown into a wall by the Lizard. He looked up when a shadow passed over him. “Sweet Christmas” He muttered. He got up slowly and looked around for any signs of the lizard but he couldn’t be seen.

"Shit," He said pulling out his phone. The screen was cracked slightly but it still worked. The phone rang a couple times but someone answered

“Hello?” Colleen’s voice said through the phone.

"Hey, what's going on," Luke asked

“Kraven is with the police, I’m not sure about the others. Misty is here.”

“I’ve lost the Lizard,” Luke said standing up.

"Okay," Colleen said then after a pause said: “Let me call you back”

The call ended and Colleen pressed another number. It hardly rang once before the person on the other side picked up.

“Colleen?” Danny said

“Have you got the octopus guy?”

“Yeah he’s knocked out and I think Jessica’s managed to disable the suit. I’ll text Misty the street we are on. What about Kraven?”

“He’s with the police” Colleen replied “Luke’s lost the lizard though”

“We’ll keep you updated on what we find”

"Okay," Collen said then added, "Have you seen Spiderman?"

"I saw him earlier" Danny replied thoughtfully, "I think he's looking for the vulture"

“Alright I’ll see you soon”

"Bye," Danny said ending the call.

"Who was that," Jessica asked as a one of the octopus landed in the bin with a thud.

“Colleen, she said Kraven is with the police” Danny replied not looking up from his phone.

"Good," Jessica said, "Are you gonna let Misty know where this guy is?"

"I just did," Danny said "She is on her way with a task force"

“What about the others?” Jessica asked

“Luke lost the lizard”

"Shit," Jessica said, "What about Spiderman?"

“He’s looking for the vulture” Danny replied

***

Peter found it strange that the vulture wasn't there. But when he felt his Spidey sense tingle at the back of his head, he wished he kept his mouth shut. "Peter Parker," The vulture said from behind him

"Toomes" Peter replied then heard a roar. That could only mean one thing. The vulture seemed to notice to as a smirk was plastered on his face.

In the three seconds, it took of Peter to see the lizard, the vulture had already charged towards him. Peter moved out the way and shot a couple of webs at the vulture. He threw the vulture towards the lizard but the vulture managed to fly out the way in time.

The Lizard came next. Peter webbed his feet together and the Lizard fell over. The vulture had gotten back up made a grab at Peter. The claw grabbed Peter by the leg and suddenly he was flying. He felt a prick in his leg that had a similar pain to when he had a flu jab. Peter swallowed hard.

He tried to get out of the grip but it was impossibly tight. He started to wiggle but it was no use. He looked at the blasters that were allowing the vulture to stay in the air. Peter’s eyes widened as his mind flashed back to the time in the lab where he worked on the blasters with Tony. He learned how to build them… and how to disable them.

Peter hit the side and a small piece of metal fell off the blaster. Behind the metal was a small circuit which Peter easily ripped out. The one blaster lost power almost immediately and the Vulture started to descend. In the panic, the vulture dropped Peter.

Peter crashed slightly into a building as he tried to stop himself falling in the ground. That was going to hurt in the morning.

The defenders were standing around the lizard, waiting for the police to arrive. "Spiderman," Danny said looking behind him where Peter was slowly walking towards him. "Have you found the vulture?"

“Yeah” Peter replied pulling the mask up to his mouth “He’s with the cops now”

“You okay?” Jessica asked

“Fine”

“You sure?” Jessica asked “You look pale”

"Yeah" Peter replied "Just a little light-headed"

As he said them Peter tripped but Colleen caught it. "Woah," Danny said

"The vulture," Peter said, "I think he injected me with something"

“Should we call someone?” Colleen asked, still holding Peter up.

"Uh," Peter said as his eyes shut. "Tony Stark"

With that, the world around him faded and the last thing he heard was his name being shouted.

***

Everything came back slowly to Peter. The world around him became clearer. He didn’t open his eyes yet. That’s when he first heard an unfamiliar voice. “-his body tried to fight off the serum the best it could. I’ve managed to get the rest out of his system.”

“So, he’s okay?” Tony’s voice asked. Except it was different. It was broken and quiet. “No strange side effects?”

“No” The voice replied “He just needs some rest and he’ll be good as new”

“Thank you”

"He should wake up soon," The voice said "If you need anything you know where to find me"

Peter heard footsteps and a door close softly. Peter shifted slightly but that gave him away. “Peter?” Tony asked softly. Peter could hear that Tony was moving closer to him.

"Yeah" Peter replied quietly but It came out as a croak. Peter slowly opened his eyes. The room wasn't as bright as he expected. "Hi," He said slowly looking up at Tony.

“Hey” Tony replied quietly.

Peter got his first proper look at Tony. He looked like a mess. His hair was messed up and he was wearing a couple of day old clothes. The most noticeable thing was that his eyes were red and blotchy. “Have you been crying?” Peter asked. Tony sighed slightly but nodded slowly. “I’m alright”

"Peter," Tony said softly "I didn't know if you were going to be alright though"

"Oh," Peter said, "What happened?"

“The Vulture injected you with some form of the serum that the lizard took. Your body didn’t react very well. The Spider DNA tried to fight it off”

Peter nodded slowly “Right. What about everyone”

“All the villains have been moved to a secure location, they won’t be able to escape there anytime soon” Peter nodded and Tony sighed "I should apologize,"

“For what?” Peter asked

"That fight we had," Tony said slowly, "I shouldn’t have said all that. As angry as I may have been”

“How about we forget about it?” Peter said with a sigh. After everything, the last thing he wanted was to relive painful memories.

“Okay” Tony replied “I’m still sorry”

“I know”

They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds “You know I’m not really good with the whole emotions thing” Tony said which was followed by an uncomfortable laugh.

Peter snorted but said: “You’re doing great”

“You need some rest”

“How long have I been out?”

“A couple of days” Tony replied with a frown

“Well I think I have slept enough”

"Peter," Tony said in a soft voice

"Yeah alright," Peter said falling back in the bed "You're lucky that I'm tired"

"I'll be here when you wake up," Tony said then paused. "In a non-creepy way"

***

Just like Tony said he was there when Peter woke up. He was awake for longer this time and walked around a bit. Everything still hurt, especially the side that crashed into a wall. The rest of the defenders had contacted him, asking if he was okay. He told them all he was okay and thank you for helping.

Tony couldn’t hide what happened to Peter from May so he told her everything when Peter was still unconscious. Between one of her shifts May and stopped by and pulled Peter into one of the tightest hugs he had ever received. She also told him that if he ever did anything like that again he would never be allowed to leave the house until college.

May said he could stay at the tower for a couple more days or until he was fully healed. When May left Tony and Peter watched a movie. Tony had called his school and told them that Peter couldn’t be in for a while.

Ned had been able to visit one day. Although Peter was sure Ned just wanted to visit the tower instead of him. Ned was practically buzzing and Peter was sure he could see exclamation points hovering over him every time he spoke.

 "How are you feeling?" Tony asked as Peter walked into the kitchen.

“Better” Peter said with a yawn “Still ache a bit though”

"Well being slammed into a building does that to you," Tony said as he poured a cup of coffee "If you had called me though…"

“Yeah, yeah whatever” Peter said sitting down at the table. “I think I managed it pretty well”

Tony sighed “Yeah you did. But you didn’t have to”

"Friendly neighborhood Spiderman at New York's service"

Tony snorted “Practice that in front of the mirror?”

“Every night before bed” Peter replied. A flicker of emotion showed on Tony’s face but it was gone faster than it came. They both jumped slightly as someone coughed behind them.

"You're Spiderman," A voice said with shock

They both turned around to see Steve Rogers.

"Well it was nice knowing you," Peter said quietly

Steve was now looking at Tony “You brought a kid to a fight”

“I suppose I have no say in this” Peter said but was ignored by everyone else.

“I think it is none of your business” Tony replied which made Steve looked angrier.

"He is a kid," Steve said

"It wasn't supposed to end in a fight," Tony said back

“Then why did you bring him” Steve shot back “Why do you let him risk his life every day. If you actually cared about him-”

"Excuse me," Tony said cutting in

“Both of you shut up!” Peter shouted, surprising everyone including himself. “I was doing the Spiderman thing long before I met Tony. So why don’t you stop butting in things that you don’t understand”

Tony looked shocked but impressed while Steve just looked stunned. Steve took a deep breath before saying “Look kid there are a lot of things you don’t understand-”

“You just repeated what I said. And I’m immune to your disappointed Captain America face so don’t even try it.” Peter said then took a deep breath “Look you can’t make me stop being Spiderman. Trust me everyone’s tried. This isn’t Tony’s fault. He didn’t hire me. He didn’t make that radioactive spider bite me. So just fuck off”

Steve was speechless and looked like a fish out of the water as he opened and closed his mouth, looking for something to say. "This is your cue to leave," Tony said and Steve just nodded slowly.

After Steve left Peter just sat there “Did I just tell Captain America to fuck off?”

“Yeah buddy you did”

“Huh”

“Pizza?”

"Yeah," Peter said after a pause "That sounds good"

***

A couple of days later Peter was surprised to find Steve in the living room. "Can I help you?" Peter asked

"I came here to say sorry," Steve said "I guess I should've not ignored you when the conversation was about you"

"Thanks," Peter said shortly

"You know," Steve said "I'd be happy to teach you hand to hand combat"

“I’ll think about it” Peter replied

***

 “Are you sure you want to do this?” Tony asked for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Yeah," Peter said "I'll be fine"

Tony looked unconvinced but didn’t say anything else. “You ready?” Steve asked

"Yeah," Peter said as he moved to the center of the room.

"I'll go easy on you," Steve said and Peter just smiled.

Steve then threw a punch but missed as Peter moved out the way. Steve threw several quicker punches but Peter either moved or blocked them. Tony watched from the side anxiously.

Steve threw another punch which Peter caught. Using his strength Peter pulled Steve closer to him then kneed him in the stomach. The action was a surprise for Steve, who fell back slightly.

_Just remember what Colleen taught you_ Peter thought as he watched Steve get back up. Steve came toward him again. Peter cleared his mind. The only thought he had was on what he was doing.  Block punch. Punch. Elbow. Block punch. Move away from the kick. Punch. Punch. Block elbow. Kick. Flip. Pin on the floor for three seconds.

When Peter let go and fell back all his thoughts came rushing back. _Did he just beat Steve Rogers in hand to hand combat?_ He looked up to Tony who looked equally as shocked as he was. He then looked back at Steve who had sat up now. He looked shocked too. 

Tony was the first person to speak. “Well damm Parker”

Steve seemed to get over the shock and said “That was good”

Tony had now walked over and held out his hand. Peter took it gratefully and Tony pulled him up. Steve got up and walked to the other side of the room to grab some water. "How'd you do that?" Tony asked putting an arm around the boy. Peter just shrugged.

Peter went to the bench to grab his water bottle.

"Hey FRIDAY," Tony said

“Yes?”

“Add that fight to the scrapbook file”

“Of course, boss” FRIDAY replied

“What’s the scrapbook file?” Peter asked looking at Tony. Tony stood silent for a moment.

“Oh, it’s nothing”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing” Peter replied. Tony didn’t say anything. “Hey FRIDAY, what’s the scrapbook file?”

“FRIDAY don’t-”

“The scrapbook file is a file that contains various videos and photos of you-”

"-That sounds really creepy FRIDAY," Tony said butting in

“For example, the video of you calling him dad”

Peter remained quiet for a moment. Tony swallowed thickly, waiting for a reaction. "Oh," Peter said after a long pause "Okay"

“You don’t find it weird?” Tony said

"No," Peter said and Tony let out a breath "It's just…"

“Just what?”

Peter smiled slightly “A very dad thing to do”

"Uh," Tony said "It is also a very mentor thing to do"

"Mmm," Peter said with a smirk "Sure it is"

"Yes, it is," Tony said. He then looked behind him realizing that Steve was with them but when he turned around no one was there. Peter seemed to notice too.

“Strange” Peter said

“Very” Tony added “Maybe he was just embarrassed that you won”

"Oh god," Peter said with a groan "I beat Captain America. How does that even happen?"

"You tell me," Tony said, "When did you learn hand to hand combat?"

Peter looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself. He thought for a couple of seconds but replied with:

“I know some people”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the last chapter! I hope you have all enjoyed this story! My Tumblr is Marvel-Storiez if you want to check that out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is chapter one of the story. i think the next chapter will be up on the weekend. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
